A man from Redwood
by SniperSkittles
Summary: a man in trench coat walks out of a burning house he gets on his harley and roars down the wreckage of a road
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

**The man from redwood.**

Our story begins with a man named Kane he lives in the town of redwood when the outbreak first started his wife and child where one of the first in his town to become infected. He was devastated. He tied his family to beds in an attempt to cure them but then one evening his wife got loose she

had gone crazy she had only one thing on her mind if one could justify saying she still had one kill.

When she broke free Kane was forced to fight for his life he had a choice him or her he won the fight she didn't go down right away her death wails made Kane feel awful about hurting his wife. so he finished her off with a shot gun he kept under his bed the sound of the buckshot cleaving through his wife still haunted him. After his wife was dead he knew his son was beyond saving. He went to his room by now his son's eyes had glazed over with a deep milky white his skin was pale and the only response he had to his father's presence was struggling against his bonds and growling.

With tears running down his face he summoned all of his will power and cocked his shotgun ejecting a spent shell. As it hit the floor it made a ringing sound as he loaded a shell in to it and raised it at

His son's face the boy was snarling and growling making gruesome sounds. As he wiped tears away he said."Good night my son…" Kane pulled the trigger it was the hardest thing he had ever done and he knew the guilt would eat away at him eventually.

As he walked out of his son's room steam coming off of the tip of his gun. He walked past his wife lying in a pool of her own blood buckshot holes all over the kitchen. He sat down on his couch which was right past the kitchen. As he did so he laid his shot gun next to him. He put his head in his hands and began sobbing uncontrollably after a half hour he came to a realization, if he didn't leave his home town soon he would perish with it.

He picked up his shot gun and his trench coat and his heavy boots and his keys, Kane then ransacked the house gathering supplies. After he was done he grabbed his coat was long it was a gray color and went down to his knees. As he walked out the door he lit a match and lit the curtains of his living room on fire. He had no intention of returning.

As he dropped the match a trail of smoke followed it the smoke was like a fine white trail of mist it clung to the match. Like a baby to its mother.

The curtains quickly turned in to a blazing inferno spreading to the loveseat nearby as he walked out the door his house turning to a raging firestorm.

The scent of burning wood and flesh filled the air as he made his way to the drive way, there sat his Harley Davidson chopper.

It was painted black and the little light there was from the fire and the evening light gleamed off it. The evening was twilight and the faintest light from the sun streaked across the now light red sky there where clouds here and there they had turned a slightly purple color.

As Kane sat down on the Harley he tied a rope to his shotgun and looped it around his chest. He fired up the Harley and floored it.

The bike screeched as it roared down the road tearing the calm air of the evening asunder. He pulled a pair of goggles from his coat pocket and placed them over his eyes, as he moved down the road he saw wrecked cars the fire casted an orange glow over him and his bike as he made his way through the wreckage he found himself at the local gun shop.

It was called guns unlimited."Hm… maybe I should stock up" he thought as he opened the front door it was made of glass and made a creaking sound as he slowly opened it.

As he slowly stepped inside it Kane removed the goggles and placed them in his coat pocket. the store was well lit behind the counter was a glass case full of guns shotguns laser scopes AK 47's everything one would need to survive an apocalypse at least in terms of defense .

He walked over to the case and grabbed his shotgun he raised it up and using the butt of the gun smashed the glass. As he reached inside he found a hunting rifle with a scope putting it to his eye letting the shotgun hang off its robe, he gazed through the scope out the door the scope was very nice he could see well.

As he put the rifle down Kane tucked it inside his coat pocket on the inside of his coat. He grabbed a few boxes of ammo and a few magazines for his new weapon. He grabbed another few boxes of shotgun shells tucking them inside his outer coat pocket."These should come in handy…" he said as he grabbed a lazar scope and a flashlight and a roll of duck tape he put the scope in his pocket he saw a box of little flash lights slightly smaller than the normal kind.

He tore a chunk of tape off the roll and attached it to the flash light wrapping the tape around the barrel of his shotgun making sure the flashlight was on tight he did the same with the hunting rifle.

After grabbing more supplies while he whistled his favorite song as he walked out of the store. His coat felt heavy even though he had just killed his family it hadn't quiet sunk in yet.

As he sat down on his bike he saw a woman inching closer to him from the shadows."Can I help you?" he said, the woman didn't respond Kane stepped off his bike and laid both hands on his shotgun one on the trigger one of the pump which was used to load it and ejected shells. "Hey! You get out of the shadows!" he said as he cocked the gun.

The woman remained in the shadows and started growling."Oh hell…" he though as his eyes widened Kane started backing up slowly towards his Harley trying to be quiet in the process.

The woman in the shadows leaped at him making a screeching sound before he could act she was on top of him he used his legs to keep her at bay kicking her violently in the gut his boot was on her stomach her face was pale, her eyes glazed over with a milky sheen of white. Her hair was a festering rat's nest it looked like she had been laying in a gutter for days.

Her face was mere inches away from his, mustering his strength he kicked her off himself jumping up quickly he saw her stagger backwards and run at him this time he was prepared, he raised his shotgun and fired the shot echoed in the distance the sound waves bouncing off the houses nearby.

As the shell cleaved through her face it make a dreadful crack sound and splash as she hit the ground Kane ran over to her, the woman's face was completely caved in her eyes were not where they should be rather they where were her forehead should have been the scene made Kane gag. Covering his mouth with his forearm he backed up slowly and got on his Harley, as he started it up and roared off down the street he was still pumped up with adrenaline. "What the hell was that?" he thought his mind reeled as to what was happening to his home town.

After about 5 minutes of going down the wreckage of a street he came upon the office where his friend Keith worked he decided to see if his friend was there.

As he entered the lobby he heard a sound he couldn't make it out but then he realized what it was crying.

As Kane stepped lightly towards the gentle crying sound, his body was flooded with more adrenaline. His fingers tightened around the grip of his sawed off shotgun. In the darkness, a bead of sweat ran down his face. In the wreckage of the office, he stepped over mangled corpses; he crouched slowly making his way to the sound. As he neared it, his breathing grew shallow. As he entered a darkened room, he turned off his flashlight that he had taped on to the front of his gun.

As he moved ever closer, he could feel his heart beating It was a deep thudding sound. As he moved closer to the crying, his mind reeled. The crying was womanly but sounded like a young lady.

As he neared a dark corner of the office, the crying reached its height. As he stopped, he saw it. Glowing red eyes burning like a gentle fire. They were a crimson sheen of red behind their glow he saw pupils attached to a head of a woman. Her form was that of an hourglass she held her head in her hands. As Kane looked at them he was horrified.

Her fingernails had turned from regular nails to long blackened claws 5 inches long caked in dried blood. As she held her face in her claws, her sobbing was getting to Kane. He was always a sucker for a woman in need. "Awe hell my one weakness..." he thought as he inched closer to the woman.

Her skin was a pale ashen sheen and she was dressed only in a pair of underwear and bra. "PSST... hey… you okay?" he asked as he looked from left to right. As the figure slowly turned its head to him, his fear grew. Her red glowing eyes struck terror in him.

As it lowered its claw like hands to its knees, it looked at him and for a moment they just looked at each other. As a bead of sweat dripped off Kane's face the pale woman leaped at him as adrenaline surged through him everything around him slowed down. As the woman leaped at him she went for his stomach as he watched her His trench coat fluttered in slow-motion it was like it was being blown by the wind as he fell backwards the pale girl wrapped her arms around his midsection.

Falling onto his back his shot gun it was knocked to his side the robe attached to it kept it from going too far only about 2 feet away.

As Kane turned his head to his midsection everything sped up to normal speed. He saw the girl her hair was white and was ragged looking it was messy like she had not brushed it in days. As he laid there he was frozen with Terror as the woman moved her head up she looked at him her face had a light layer of dirt on it, barely noticeable against her ashen pale skin.

Kane looked at her his 5 o'clock shadow wet with sweat and as he did she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, Kane was bewildered as to why she would do something so strange why would a women whom he doesn't even know would tackle him. "What the hell is going on? Damnit if things keep going like this I'll get killed!" he thought to himself.

The woman hugging his torso let go and backed away slowly until she was about a foot away. As he looked at her she looked ashamed rocking back and forth nervously as Kane grabbed his shotgun and ejected a spent shell it made a ting sound as it hit the floor the sound made the female infected before him stop rocking.

Nervously she extended a claw it was a dark sheen of red and looked jagged, deadly as she slipped the tip of the claw inside the shell she moved back to her face its golden sheen gleaming in the dim light of the moon coming in from the open window. She found the shell interesting looking at it poking it with a blackened claw it made a ting sound every time she would touch it Kane tightened his grip around the grip of the weapon.

As he turned his attention back to the young woman he wasn't sure what to do she had done nothing to him but he was almost sure she was infected but he just wouldn't bring himself to shoot her."Who are you…?" he asked as he turned his flashlight back on.

The woman raised a clawed hand to her face covering her eyes with it .noticing this Kane turned the light off the woman lowered her hand slowly unsure of herself. As she rose to her feet and walked over to a wall and using a claw she carved into it .The sound the claw made as it carved was similar to nails of a chalk board.

Kane shuddered as the sound entered his ears he had always had very sensitive hearing ever since his days as a soldier in the army. As she finished with the awful noise Kane looked at the letters the woman had carved in the wall it said Tracey the edges of the letters where jagged, blackened.

"Your name is Tracey huh? Nice name" he said as he extended a hand to her. She looked at his hand it was in a fingerless glove made of black leather she cowered covering her head with her hands and shaking clearly afraid."Hey… easy I'm not gunna hurt you" Kane said as he squatted down to her level. He got the feeling someone was watching him as he turned his head northwest to the window he saw a man squatting in the window. His body covered in a hooded shirt with long sleeves the hood was covering the figure's face but he could make out a nose and a mouth.

The sleeves looked like they were kept on the arms by straps of silver duck tape which was a dark color of silver darkened by the elements the figure's shirt had blood on it looked fresh still wet.

The drawstrings attached to the hood had something tied on them he couldn't make them out the figure had slightly sand color pants on also wet in places with gore. The pants where attached to its ankles by straps of duck tape.

The moon light from the window cast a silhouette around the figure as Kane slowly rose to his feet the figure growled it was like the growling his son had done back at his house but deeper more animalistic. The figure in the window launched at him with an earsplitting scream mixed with a yelled as Kane was knocked backwards onto his back the man that had been squatting in the window was on his stomach punching him in the face his shotgun was knocked off its robe and slid across the grimy body leaden floor mangle office workers layed everywhere.

The man growled and continued to punch him in the face Kane was no push over and landed a few good blows. The woman that he was near ran at the man on top of him and knocked the hooded man off him. As Kane scrambled to his shot gun he grabbed the gun and rose to his feet and cocked it making a clicking sound he raised it up to the hooded man's face.

The gun on the tip of his nose the man raised his hands up to the sides of his head with his palms open his hands where caked in dirt and grime his fingernails were about an inch long and pointed thick and sharp not as deadly looking as the woman's but still looked rather dangerous.

Kane saw something jiggle in his shirt pocket. "Empty your pockets now!" he said his voice deep and angry. As the young man moved a hand into the pocket on his hooded shirt he pulled out something that horrified Kane. To his horror he removed a server arm with the hand and everything it was severed at the elbow.

As Kane moved his gaze to the drawstrings of the hood he saw tied to the strings was small rat skulls bleached clean not a shred of flesh on them in disgust he staggered backwards."What the hell are you?" he said fighting the intense urge to vomit.


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

The figure lowered its hands and picked up the arm stuffing it back into its pocket Tracey who had pushed the hooded man off Kane slowly walked up the man and rubbed her cheek against his making a purring sound. Kane was awestruck he had never seen a woman purr he didn't know they could."What the hell?" Kane said as the man hugged the pale woman patting her on the back.

As the man looked at Kane Tracey hid behind him looking at Kane peeking her head from out behind the man's shoulder nervously. The hooded man before him cleared his throat making a hacking cough sound."What are you doing with my roommate you punk ass!" he said as his stance went rigid and balled his clawed hands into fists.

Kane's eyes widened in disbelief as he lowered his shotgun slightly he looked at the hooded man."D…did you just talk?" he asked as he took a step back, the man looked at him his eyes barely visible rage etched on the parts of his face that Kane could see."Yes I did! Now what were you doing with my friend!" he replied his voice deep with anger his accent seemed American but deeper than average. "Well I uhh…" Kane managed to say he had no explanation for the strange man he didn't know what to say.

"Answer the question!" the man said his voice becoming deep and somewhat inhuman. As Kane took a step backwards slightly his face turned pale."Look whatever you are I don't want any trouble..." he replied. "Then answer the question! What where you doing with my friend?" the man said as he uncurled his fists exposing his claw like fingernails dried gore and dirt covered them.

"Fine I came here looking for my friend Keith I heard her crying and thought she was a survivor like me then she leaped at me happy now?" He asked confident the man got his answer."Well… why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" he replied his voice returning to its usual mostly humanness, the man's lips curled into a wicked grin his teeth slightly sharpened looking in the now fading moon light coming in from the open window.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now…" the hooded man said his voice becoming cold almost emotionless. Kane's hands tightened around his gun sweat began beading off his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Kane asked his mind quickening flooding with more adrenaline, before he got a answer the man in front of Tracey launched at Kane with a ear splitting scream as Kane's mind reeled everything once again slowed down the man's body was fully extended in a leaping posture his clawed hands in front of his head his face twisted into a snarl. As Kane watched the girl that was behind his attacker she grabbed the man by his feet still in slow motion. She heaved him backwards her arm muscles tensing before his eyes as she threw him to the wall. It collapsed beneath him dust slowly flowing through the air his face twisted from a snarl to a cringe clearly showing he was in a rather large amount of pain.

As things sped back up the woman grabbed the man and flung him to the ground making a deep thud sound as Kane regained control of himself he found he was covered in sweat down to his boxers.

"Ouch! Damit that was highly unnecessary!" the man said as he placed his hand on his shoulder obviously in pain.

Still in shock Kane shook his head vigorously before saying a word."You punk! What the hell was that?" he said his voice angry but before he got an answer he turned to the girl who had dished out the man's beating. He watched as she slumped to her knees looking at her claws they where blackened in sheen of dark red quiet a ghoulish sight. She started sobbing in the corner by the window she held her face in her hands rocking back and forth.

"Damn her balling is creepy and saddening… poor thing" Kane thought as he laid the shotgun on his back. He walked over to the young lady he kneeled by her and gentle pated her back attempting to comfort her. As he did so she leaned her head against his knee."Um easy now no need to cry…" Kane said he was not use to providing comfort normally his wife would do that kind of thing. 

As he stood up he heard heavy footsteps spinning around he pulled the shot gun from his back and looked to the door way. At the end of the room he saw an infected man standing there. His eyes empty of any emotion. His skin was an almost grey color he was dressed in a jeans jacket and jean pants his face had small cuts all over from those cuts puss and a black liquid oozed out them the sight made Kane cringe as he looked at the horrid sight before him. The man in the door way spotted him and charged at him screaming like a mad man.

Kane aimed his shotgun and fired his face twisting into a look of rage as he fired. The shotgun made a loud pop. As the bullet punched a hole through the man's gut he staggered forward Kane knew it was done as the wounded man before him staggered past him it left a trail of gore and blood.

The hooded man ran over to the man that had been hit by Kane's bullet and grabbed him by the shirt collar and rim of his pants and heaved him out the open window with a grunt.

As the man fell onto a car that was under the window he hit the hood. Making an indentation on the front of the car, and then the car alarm went off. It was very loud and echoed through the neighborhood the car alarm sound quickly was overcome by screaming mixed with awful gruesome screeches."Oh… that's not good not good at all… the hooded man said as he slowly took a step back from the window."Why? What's bad?" Kane asked as his eyes began moving around the view outside the window.

As the blackened night began closing in around them around the whole town the moon vanished covered by the clouds."The horde is on its way we must move quickly!" the hooded man said his voice becoming a little panicked.

Kane turn to the man at his side."Why! What's the horde?" he asked his voice becoming slightly panicked."Common infected their blood thirsty" the man beside Kane said his voice returning to its normal calm."Well uhh good luck with that buddy…" the man said as he slowly started walking to the window."Hey! What the hell you can't just leave me here!" Kane said as the horde's gruesome screams drew ever closer.

"Oh alright I'll help you fight them off…" the man said as he rolled his eyes and strolled back from the window. his voice in a tone of annoyance like he would rather flee then help Kane however as this man walked back from the window his friend who had been crying in the corner stood up and walked over to him cupping her hand to his hood she whispered in his ear his facial expression turned from annoyance to understanding.

As he turned to Kane his friend slowly walked to the door way at the end of the office the door way itself was covered in coagulated blood giving it a dirty and grimy look."Okay she is going to fight them off and we are gunna wait on the roof" he said as he put on a grin his canine teeth looked sharper than average."What? You're just going to abandon your friend?" Kane asked his old training from the military was coming back his sergeant always said leave no man behind.

The darkly dressed man before Kane paused a moment the grin quickly fading from his face. "YES! Yes we are!" as he said this he threw Kane over his shoulder and launched out the window."Hey let go of me damn it!" Kane said as the man skillfully climbed the railing of the office building. Up to the roof it was made of aluminum and painted white it gleamed slightly in the dim light of the night.

As the man set Kane on his feet he turned to the man."What the hell was that about! Huh? You're just going to leave her?" Kane asked he was furious that this strange man that he had only known for a few minutes would leave his friend to die. The man laughed slightly covering his mouth with his arm."You really don't get it do you?" he replied as he walked to the edge of the roof in front of Kane and crouched down his hands layed inward.

Kane turned towards the crouched man his shotgun held tightly in his hand."What do I not get?" Kane asked as the hordes screams grew closer the man looked out in to the wreck of the street his eyes cold."What you do not understand is that despite her small stature and her small arms she is the most dangerous person I currently know even though I'm quite frightening she is much more deadly then I" he said calmly as he scanned the street. Kane couldn't really understand how the woman who so gently hugged his midsection could be deadly it was almost beyond him

As he thought about what the crouched man said his thoughts were shattered as the horde's screams grew closer and closer. And the car alarms faint blare was quickly drowned out."Here they come my friend I hope you're ready…" after a few seconds of saying that the man laughed manically but then suddenly stopped himself as if he knew Kane found it unnerving.

The horde began flooding into the office front door their bodies were covered in dried blood and grime. Their skin was a sheen of almost green their eyes a milky white as they flooded into the building Kane raised his shotgun. And took aim but before he could fire the man who had been crouched on the edge of the roof grabbed the barrel of his gun raising it to the sky and he stood up."What the hell is wrong with you? She's in there trying to keep us safe and besides you would be overwhelmed before you could reload being a hero is for idiots" he said as he let go of the barrel and crouched back down.

As much as Kane wanted to tell him he was wrong he knew he was right. He would surely die if he fired a shot Kane let go of his shot gun and sat down letting the shot gun hang on his chest by its rope.

As the horde continued to funnel into the office building the sounds they made were gruesome. After a moment the screams were replaced with one scream the loudest scream Kane had ever heard like the scream of something truly horrifying.

As soon as it stopped the sounds began it was growling mixed with screams and the sound of bone cleaving through bone and flesh, blood splashing against walls in between the splash's were growling and howls mixed with the thuds of bodies hitting the floor."Almost over any minute now…" the man said as he layed a hand to his hood listening after a moment the car alarm stopped and the sounds of the carnage were gone.

"There we are" the man said as he stood up his voice was calm."Alright I'm going back in there" Kane said as he grabbed the railing above the window. And jumped back into the room Kane wasn't as agile as the hooded man who had pulled him on to the roof but he held his own.

The man quickly and easily climbed down on to the window but unlike Kane stopped at the window crouched on it staring into the dark room. It was pitch black Kane couldn't see anything as he felt around in his coat pocket and pulled out a road flare. He had gotten at the gun shop he twisted the cap off it and the room filled with a bright but still somehow dim pink light. As the flare lit up the man in the window made a slight screech sound and covered his eyes with his elbow while using his free hand to hold on to the window frame."AH! Easy I have sensitive eyes!" the man said."Yea yea…" Kane said he didn't really care about the strange mans eyes matter of fact he didn't really care for the man at all.

As he slowly moved the flare around the room with his arm he was horrified at what he saw. in the door way were hundreds of mangle corpse's there gaze's forever fixed into a look of horror some were missing arms heads and some just a torso guts gore and blood splatter were littered everywhere, he slowly turned his gaze from the dead to the woman standing in the door way

It was Tracey her arms were at her sides. The whole room was covered in blood and gore body parts everywhere. The sight of her claw like fingernails made Kane on edge as he slowly approached the woman she was still not moving at all. It was like looking at a ghost."Hey you alright Hun?" he asked as he slowly layed a hand on her shoulder, as he did so she whirled around with one hand wrapping around his throat. She slammed him to the blood stained wall her free hand raised up ready to strike her face twisted into a cold stare. The entire front of her body was splattered with gore even her face.

As he was pinned sheer Terror gripped Kane he tried desperately to pull her hand away from his throat but she was too strong. As she saw his face her expression turned to pure horror and pulled her hand away as she did so she pulled her claws from the dry wall on which Kane was pinned.

As he fell to his knees he gasped for air using his arms for support putting one on his throat and one on the ground. Tracey kneeled down to his level and placed a hand on his back seeing if he was okay. By this point Kane was angry mostly because of the emotional trauma he had sustained in the past few hours. His family being dead the horrible sounds had had heard during the horde attack and generally the whole day.

As she layed a hand on his back he pulled his hand from his throat "Get away from me!" he said as he pushed her away and in the process knocking her on her butt. Kane's voice was angry and deeper than normal.

Tracey stood back up and looked at her hands they were covered in gore the claws had blood on them making them look almost black. Tracey felt ashamed that she had pinned Kane and began sulking looking at her feet the expression on her face was one of sadness.

Kane stood up and picked up the road flare that was knocked out of his hand when Tracey pinned him. As he turned around he looked at the wall and saw holes in it from her claws. The edges of the holes had blood on them and black stuff."Damn how the hell did she kill all those infected?" Kane asked himself even though he had no answer."Will you dim that god damn road flare! You're making me blind over here!" the man said as he stepped down from the window clearly annoyed. Kane paused a moment then responded."Sorry cant I need it to see, hey, what's your name anyway?" Kane asked as he began rummaging through his pockets.

The man with his elbow over his eyes paused thinking. "I'll tell you if you put out that flare!" he said as he stood in front of the window barely visible even in the dim pink light from the flare.

Kane though a moment he needed that flare to see however he wanted to know the man's name more." Fine you win" as he said this he jammed the road flare in a corpses mouth quickly extinguishing it but also adding the smell of burnt flesh to the all ready nauseating stench of the room."Ahh… much better I can see now anyway deals a deal my name is well to be honest I forgot my real name after I was infected but I now go by the name Rush" he said his voice piercing the blackness that now surrounded Kane.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

He paused, thinking about what the man had said his mind quickening."Wait! You're infected? I thought you were like an insane homeless guy or something!" as Kane said this he cocked his shot gun making a clicking sound.

Rush shrugged clearly not amused about being thought of as a homeless guy."How could you not think I'm infected! I climb like a spider monkey and I'm carrying around a half arm! I mean shit! Are you daft?" He asked his voice in a tone of almost disbelieve and annoyance. Kane looked around in the blackness trying to find rush."Well excuse me if I'm a little slow I had to kill my whole family today you insensitive prick!" Kane yelled in to the blackness the tone of his voice angry.

Rush's comment had struck a nerve in Kane his family was a touchy subject. As Kane listened for the hooded man he began thinking was it really the right choice. As these thoughts swirled around in his head Kane felt a cold wind blow through the window."Wow… I'm sorry about that anyway we got to find Tracey some clothes this weather isn't doing her any favors" Rush said his voice both serious and remorseful about bringing up the subject of Kane's family.

"Don't worry about it rush also my name is Kane your probably right let's get her some clothes and a shower" Kane said as he scratched his 5 o'clock shadow."Hmm Kane that's exotic I like it alright if we are going to get Tracey a shower and clothes we will need to get to the mall about a mile from here it has a nice shower". Rush said as he stood in front of Kane with glee clearly enjoying the darkness."We can take my Harley Davidson it should seat three" Kane said his voice confident."Hmm to be honest I'd rather go by foot. I can leap just as fast as you can ride" Rush said sounding rather uninterested in taking a ride on Kane's Harley.

"Well okay lets g-"Kane's speech cut off as the street outside the office building filled with red light. It was a large tow truck but covered in barbed wire and spot lights and men with guns in the truck's bed. Rush hissed slightly as he crept near the window."Hey anybody out there?" one man yelled as he hoped off the trucks bed.

Kane hesitated to respond. He wasn't sure of what the men were doing in the wreck of his home town."Go ahead respond" rush said his voice in a hushed whisper with some hesitation Kane responded."Yea me I'm Kane!" he yelled as he popped his head out the window.

"Jesus Christ! Someone's actually alive! Are you infected are you bitten!" he yelled back. After a moment Kane responded."No but I've got some friends who are you guys anyway?" Kane yelled after a moment the man responded his voice tough."We are the angels of death nice to meet you Kane!" he yelled back. As Kane looked at the man he had a jean vest and pants on with fingerless gloves on his hands and a shotgun. "You to you got any room for me and my friends?" he asked his voice becoming excited."Ya! We got plenty room in the bed you alright Kane?" he asked as he gestured for one of the men on the truck bed to hop down next to him."Yea I'm fine got attacked by those damn infected and my friend is covered in blood!" Kane said as he checked to make sure his weapon as loaded."I would have assumed that we heard em you need some of the boys to come getcha?" he asked as a man stood next to him in front of the trucks back left tire he was also dressed in jean.

"No we can make it down" he said. Rush grabbed Kane his coat collar his face twisting in to a look of rage." Do you have any idea who you are talking to? You idiot!" he said his voice furious."Yea it's our rescue!" Kane replied as he ripped rush's hand off his collar.

"No you idiot! Those men are the angels of death the entire smart infected know meeting them means death! Or torture". Rush said as Tracey hid behind him clearly she hated arguments. "Well like it or not we can't stay here that's our best chance at surviving now you and her can stay here or come with me your choice". Kane said his voice was strong like a leader commanding his forces. After a moment of thinking Rush turned his head to Tracey then Kane.

"Alright Kane I'll trust your judgment of these men down there but if worse comes to worse I'm taking Tracey to safety" rush said as he layed his clawed hand on Tracey's hand."Okay we are going to need a way to make sure they don't see her eyes and claws, if their as dangerous as you say we wouldn't stand a chance do we have anything that might work?" Kane asked as he scratched his chin.

As rush thought he put his finger to his lips after a moment his lips curled into a grin. He heaved a lifeless corpse away and under it was a grey tarp."We can use this" he said as he held up the Tarp."That'll do fine help me wrap it around her" Kane said as he and rush each grabbed an end of the tarp. And placed it around Tracey's slender body making sure her monstrous claws were well hidden."Kane! You alright?" the man yelled as he took a step closer as Kane heard this he moved back towards the window Laying both hands on its frame."Yea just getting ready!" he replied as he backed away from the window."Hey what about me? Wont they think I look strange?" rush asked as steam rose from his breath."It's an apocalypse they will just think you've been through a lot also put your hands in your pockets" Kane assured the hooded man before him. Rush moved his neck from side to side with a grizzly cracking sound.

"alright I'll Carry her you watch my back" he said as he picked up Tracey in his arms. Letting her legs hang down she looked like a tarp covered corpse the only thing visible was her feet and mouth which was curled in to a pleased grin like the grin of a child as their parent picks them up. "Alright just acted cool let's roll" Kane said as he and rush made their way through the wreckage of the office building.

Kane held his shotgun in front of him aiming carefully in case an infected attacked. As they made their way through the door way in the front rush broke out in a cold sweat adrenaline pumping through him he fought the urge to leap away."Well hells bells my friend I'm glad we finally found some survivors" the jean clad man said as he shook Kane's hand."Yea its hell out here" Kane said as a man in the truck bed pulled down the tailgate he eagerly climbed aboard his heavy boots making a clunking sound against the steel. A man also jean clad approached rush as he held Tracey."You're friend okay there my friend? She doesn't look so good" he said as he lit up a cigarette rush cleared his throat trying to sound at least a little normal.

"Well she's fine just tired is all…" he said as his adrenaline mounted."Well you want me to get her in the bed? Also what are those on your draw strings?" He asked as he took a deep inhale of the cigarettes smoke as he did so the end of the smoke that was burning lit up and inched its way down the cigarette itself. Rush thought a moment before responding in a confident voice.

"Dinner and no thank you I prefer to keep her within arm's reach" Rush said as he walked past the big gutted man. And on to the truck bed he sat down at the corner of the tailgate as it was slammed shut Tracey made a very slight squeak sound which no one but Kane and rush seemed to notice. As the man who had first yelled into the darkness sat down next to him Kane noticed the man's arms were covered in tattoos Kane turned to the man next to him."So how far you guys heading?" he asked his voice content but still with an edge of seriousness.

"well we are heading anywhere but here but the mall down the road is our next stop" he said as his gazed turned to rush and Tracey."Say you said your friend was covered in blood whys she wrapped in a tarp?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Kane's body suddenly became hot then after a moment returned to normal."Well its really cold and we had no blankets and she hates the smell of my coat" he said calmly confident that the explanation would satisfy the man to his left."Well that makes sense you want the doctor we got on aboard to take a look at her?" he asked as he smiled pleasantly."Well it's not her blood she fought off the horde" he said as he layed his shot gun on his lap. As he did so a man to his right looked at the woman wrapped in a tarp "Holy shit! With her bare hands!" he asked his voice in a tone of disbelieve.

Kane grinned ever so slightly "that's right" he said with pride the man turned to Tracey as rush gently set her down next to him."Damn princess you're alright" he said as he grinned.

Tracey moved her head just enough to take a look at the man before her but still making sure he couldn't see her eyes. He had a small beard and muscled arms in his hands was a AK 47 with a flash light duck taped to the barrel his face was grizzled and small bags had begun to form under his eyes. As Tracey looked at him she let out a faint giggle she was happy someone was paying attention to her the giggle was still eerie chilling one could say

."Hey Kane the fellow in the hood in the corner looks a little sickly he okay?" the man next to Kane asked in a hushed tone as the truck engine fired up and sped up the wind flowing through his hair Kane turned to him."He's fine he just doesn't eat enough" he said as he smiled slightly making sure rush saw it the hooded man merely rolled his eyes at Kane's grin.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" he said he then pulled a bag from behind him .Kane watched the man began rummaging through the bag which was an army style camo the edges of it were ragged with small bits of thread hanging off it."Hey friend Kane here tells me you don't eat right here's some beef jerky we found take it" the man said as he extended a hand filled with beef jerky to rush. He was hesitant to accept the food but as he drooled slightly he slowly grabbed the food from the man.

As he spotted rush's long dirty nails his face turned from a smile to a look of interest."Hmm you got some long fingernails there… you ever think about cutting them?" he asked as one of the men next to him looked at rush with suspicion. As he held a gun in one hand and the other hand firmly planted on the truck's cab. His face eliminated by the trucks spot lights towering above them.

Rush thought a moment as he looked at the jerky in his hands."Well I thought if I grew them long I would stand a better chance of fighting those monsters off y'know like id have claws" rush said calmly. But on the inside he was full of adrenaline his heart was thumping and his forehead covered in sweat.

The man next to Kane smiled his face once again returning to its welcoming charm."Hmm I guess that makes sense a word of advice friend I wouldn't go running around looking like a hunter it'll getcha kill around these parts" he said as he checked his gun loading a shell into the chamber.

A look of confusion gripped rush's face as he looked at the man. "hunter?" he asked as he took a big bite of jerky.

The man turned his gaze back to rush his face full of sadness."Yea we call em that their these hooded infected can launch themselves at you and claw your eyes out one of those monsters killed my dear wife… it was then and there I swore to kill every single one of them with my bare hands if I had to their stealthy too, smarter than the average infected" he said as he pulled the pump back on his gun.

Rush quietly gulped hard he didn't like the idea of being on a truck bed with the man. As he regained his composure he turned to the man."Well I'm sorry to hear that" he said as he finished the jerky.

"Ah don't worry about it not your fault I'm going to get some sleep make yourselves at home" he said as he leaned back and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As rush looked around the back of the cab the men above him looked at him and Tracey eyeing them carefully. It was clear that they were not as welcoming as the bearded man next to Kane.

The men's eyes were full of suspicion which was warranted to a degree.

After a while they reached the mall down the road. The parking lot was completely empty only a few lights lit it giving it an eerie glow the mall however was a completely different story it was well lit and the doors were barricaded with furniture."Alright Kane lets go" Rush said as he turned to the men hanging off the cab of the truck."Gentle men I thank you but we will be taking our leave" he said as he went from sitting to standing.

"Now hold up hoodie we need supplies from that mall to" a man said as he hopped down from the cab. "You're welcome to come with us. If not, you can walk Outta this hell hole" he said as he gave rush a glare. "Now C'mon let's not fight" the man that was next to Kane said his face a warm smile however even though his smile was warm one could tell he was a very serious man. "Alright let's go get this over with" rush said as he opened the truck tailgate."Now hang on their hoodie let me open the doors for you, smash the doors!" a man yelled to the driver."Hey you might want to pull the tailgate up..." the man next to Kane said with a grin.

Rush closed the tailgate reluctantly he really hated being stuck in a truck bed with infected hating jean wearing idiots. As he closed the tailgate a man in the cab turned to the driver."Floor it!" he said and the truck engine roared as the driver put the pedal to the metal the truck charged forward as it hit the speed bumps it bounced rush and Kane up and down.

"I would hold onto something if I was you" Kane said. Rush heeded his advice and held on tightly to the tailgate as the truck smashed through a fridge that was blocking the main door the sound of glass shattering filled Kane's ears. He was violently thrown from his sitting position to on his side as he slammed in to Tracey the tailgate opened with a loud slam.

"Oh god was that really needed?" He said as he sat back down his arm aching. The man that was hanging off the cab laughed a grin forming across his face."Yes it was now then we have looting to do in the other side of the mall if ya-"his speech cut off as his grin turned to a frown his gaze landing on Tracey Still wrapped in a tarp."Say you okay there princess?" he asked as he noticed a tear running down her cheek she said nothing but merely nodded as the truck drove through the wreckage of the door. The man knocked on the cab."Doc get out here we got a hurt lady on our hands!" he yelled as the truck moved past the busted glass.

As it came to a stop the engine turned off and a pudgy white bearded man stepped out of the cab on his head was a john deer tractor baseball cap on his chest was a pair of jean pants heavy army boots on his feet.

As he walked to the open tailgate he looked at Rush then turned to Tracey then the man who had tapped on the cab window."What's all this I hear about a hurt young lady?" he asked his voice kind of like a hillbilly but slightly refined.

The man turned to him."The girl in the Tarp she took a hit when Kane here was thrown to the tailgate he slammed her good" he said as he scratched his chin. The white bearded man turned to Tracey as he did so he climbed on to the truck bed and sat down."Alright young lady I just need you to remove to Tarp and I'll look ya over" he said as he smiled warmly."That won't be uh required my friend she's alright and uh she's naked under their" rush said as he smiled nervously it was obvious he wasn't fooling anyone.

The bearded man merely smiled he saw through rush's ruse like a hawk in the sky seeing almost everything.

"Well it's not anything I haven't seen before. Hun I suggest you take off the Tarp something could be seriously wrong it's for the best "He said as he reached in to his shirt pocket pulling out a stethoscope. Kane's mind raced his calmness shattered."OH hell! If she takes off that Tarp we are screwed…" he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: The maulings

His body breaking out in a sweat Rush's mind was also Racing his hands and claws had begun to Twitch almost uncontrollably and his mind started reverting to its more animalistic thoughts. He contemplated killing everyone on the truck but deep down inside he knew that was impossible beyond his abilities. "Shit… this isn't good C'mon rush! Say something!" he thought as he tried to compose himself…but then a thought entered his head. A thought he both hated and liked as thought he would never have thought about if he wasn't infected if he wasn't able to turn off his emotions His humanity everything that made him himself in his past life.

As rush thought about his devilish idea. Tracey slowly removed the grey tarp that covered her gore splattered body starting with her legs and then her whole body even, her hands. As she did so every jean glad man on the truck's bed froze their gaze's full of fear shock and horror.

As the bright light of the spot lights hit her eyes Tracey raised up a clawed hand. The man that was sitting next to Kane had a look of disbelieve his eyes widened his jaw agape and his face pale."Oh shit…" Kane thought as he looked at Tracey. Not only was he thinking about the situation and how it was most likely they would die there.

but also how he had never seen Tracey in bright light before her ribs were slightly pronounced her skin pale as almost snow white her claws looked different as well .they were not black no but a deep sheen of crimson mixed with black and rather jagged.

Her face looked human but her crimson glowing eyes were a dead giveaway she was not anymore. The sight of her eyes sent a chill up Kane's spine Rush even looked different in the bright light his skin that was visible looked almost ashen grey. And his attire was ragged and worn out he even looked scrawnier then when Kane first met him in the darkness of the office building.

The doctor sitting next to Tracey calmly reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a medical mask and rubber gloves he put both on and examined the now deep purple bruise that had formed across her leg."Hm looks like just a bruise Hun nothing major you're healthy as a horse aside from being infected and well having huge ass claws" he said calmly as he slid off the bed and walked back to the cab. As he did so Tracey giggled softly.

Kane was astonished that the old man had not screamed at the sight of her maybe. he was just tougher then that as these questions swirled around in Kane's head the man hanging from the cab above him aimed his sub machine gun at Tracey and fire but he missed if only by an inch.

Rush's thoughts were shattered as the gun fire rang out he launched himself at the man with a grizzly scream. The sound echoing through the cavernous mall as he landed rush knocked the man off the cab and onto his back he savagely began tearing at the man with his claws. He couldn't stop himself from cackling manically for it was just simply so fun to him the sound of tearing flesh the scream of the victim.

As the other man that hanged from the cab jumped off the truck he aimed his AK47 at rush and emptied a clip into his back oddly enough there was no blood. As the gun stopped firing rush fell of the man with a thud he made no sound at all. As he calmly walked around to the mauled man he stood over him his AK in his hand a new magazine already in it."Oh god I'm hurt bad… jerry help me please" he said as blood started flowing from the claw marks in his chest."Jerry?" he asked as the man leveled his AK 47 in his hands. The man's face filled with sorrow as he aimed his gun at his friends face."Sorry mike you're infected" he said as he took aim."For god sakes! Their just scratches! Oh god… please don't do this please!" he said as he began panicking, panting heavily."Sorry Jerry… I can't afford to help you this is all the help I can give…" he said as he began tearing up.

The man on the grounds face changed from panic to understanding."I I understand jerry kill those god damn infected for me…" he said as he forced a grin onto his face .as the man over him began crying he pulled the trigger the bloody man's body wretched up and down slightly as the bullets cleaved through him.

Kane looked on in horror that is until he was thrown from the truck bed by the man with the AK 47. His face slightly bloody and twisted into a look of rage. As jerry threw Kane off the truck bed Tracey followed no one dared to lay a finger to her. And with good reason "Ah shit…" he said as he got to his feet his legs were stiff from sitting."YOU take your infected loving ways and get the hell out of this town you sick bastard!" the man said as he sat down in the cab and began sobbing holding his head in his hands. As the truck floored out of the mall Kane's gazed was met with disgusted glares as the truck moved out of his vision and into the darkness of night.

"What the hell just happened? Damn! ".Kane thought as he got to his feet he looked at Rush who was motionless lying on his side."Well that went better than I had thought it would" rush said as he got to his feet and let out a hearty laugh then brushed dirt off his hooded shirt.

Kane's face twisted into a look of shock and disbelieve as rush turned to him."Well you might be wondering how I'm breathing well its simple bullet proof vest it's that new stuff they made" he said as he gave Kane a big grin. As he grinned at Kane Tracey ran up to rush and hugged him tightly once again make a purring sound.

As Kane picked his jaw off the floor his disbelieve was replaced by rage. Because of his friendship with rush a man was dead. This did not sit well with Kane at all he was always taught that all life is precious.

As he slowly walked up to the hooded man Tracey let go of him and backed away slowly as rush noticed Kane's expression his grin went away."What's wrong with you?" Kane asked as he approached rush to say Kane was unhappy with him was an understatement he was furious."What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" he asked bluntly.

Kane glared at him his eyes full of seriousness."You know if you don't know I won't bother wasting my breath explaining it" he said as he turned around. "Wait!" rush said as he grabbed Kane's shoulder leaving blood on his coat blood mixed with dirt."Tell me why you are so pissted off" he asked as he let go of his shoulder.

Kane thought a moment his eyes moving back and forth."You killed a man in defense of your woman I know but still I doubt he deserved to die" Kane said as he turned to rush. The sight of his pale skin still made Kane cringe on the inside. Rush laughed then spoke."Tracey is not my woman she's not my type she's just a very good friend. as for killing that man he was a monster he choose to throw himself in with the angels of death you must understand Kane they have Done things much worse that anything I have done at least I think so" Rush said, his stance becoming more relaxed." What could they possibly have done to deserve this?" he said as his gaze turned to the bullet riddled mauled corpse behind rush.

"Well Kane I'll tell you this they took men woman and children that they believed were infected and burned them alive I can still smell that stench to this day… that sweet sickly scent and their screams and besides I saved your life" rush said as his memory returned to that evening When the burning began the gentle glow of the orange flames on his tattered hooded shirt and the grey smoke rising to the sky line.

On a calm summer evening he could still remember his mouth watering, His muscles arching to leap towards the sickly scent. As he sat atop a train car his eyes watching the men intensely as they lit the families aflame the tap sound as they walked off. He could still even remember the look of horror on Tracey's face as she watched.

His thoughts were shattered as Kane's voice broke through his flashback."How did you save my life?" Kane asked his voice sounding like he didn't quite believe him.

Rush's lips twisted into a wicked grin with the faintest hint of a canine tooth Peeking out from under his lip. "Well Kane my good buddy if I hadn't distracted them by saving Tracey they would have shot you in the head" rush said as his wicked grin turned into a more silly one."Well… that kind of makes sense thanks for saving me I think…" Kane said reluctantly.

"You're welcome I look after my own" Rush said as he picked flesh out of his nails. "You're own? What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. His face etched with slight confusion and a raised eye brow. Rush looked up from his nails and looked at Kane.

"Well you and me are the same both running from something and trying to survive at the same time" he said. As Tracey slowly walked behind him peeking her head around his neck looking at Kane "I'm not running what are you running from? On a side note why is she so damn skittish?" Kane asked as he looked at Tracey. Slight fear etched on her face her crimson eyes scanning him."Well I'm running from my wife Rush said sarcastically as he chuckled slightly  
>as for Tracey she has always been a shy girl" rush said as he looked at his companion.<p>

The floor of the mall was made of plastic tiles above them were plateaus with signs and advertisement the mall itself was somewhat quiet. But if one listened hard enough they could hear things like the scurrying of rats.

Kane asked. "you're joking right? He said as he awaited an answer. Rush paused a moment his thoughts returning to that night that felt like a life time ago."Kane I'd rather not discuss it to be honest I don't really know you well enough to get in to my past" he said his back aching.

"Oh okay rush I understand you okay after taking a clip to the back? You look like you're in pain" Kane said as he watched rush put a hand on his back. Clearly he was uncomfortable. "No I don't think so most likely large bruises..." Rush said as he gritted his teeth the pain in his back rising. "let me have a look I'll see what I can do" Kane said his voice friendly but still distrusting.

"Well I don't know I'm really out of shape and pasty" Rush said sarcastically as he smiled at Kane."I really am how of shape" he said making sure Kane got the point. "Well I use to give my aunty sponge baths and she was 453 pounds. So I'm sure I won't be grossed out by you being out of shape" Kane said, a growing smile across his face.

As the mental image of Kane washing his aunt's back formed inside Rush's head he shuddered he didn't like what he was seeing. "That's just disgusting…" he said as he tried to force the image away.

Kane laughed clearly amused."Well if we don't check it the bruises might get infected then you could die" he said as he reached in to his pocket pulling out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide."Okay loose the hoodie and the bullet proof vest" Kane said as he unscrewed the bottles cap.

"Oh yes sir master Kane yes sir" Rush said as he did his best impression of a Deep South slave. He started removing his hooded shirt starting with the sleeves moving his arms under the shirt and pulling it off him. As he removed the hood which had concealed half his face and his eyes Kane looked at Rush's eyes they were a deep milky white

His hair was a deep black and mashed down slightly pressed up against his scalp. His face had a small nose and around average sized lips. His face was relatively clean aside from a few drops of dried blood under the shirt was the bullet proof vest. It was black and much cleaner than his shirt at least by comparison there was no gore on it and it looked relatively well cared for.

Rush layed the vest and shirt on the ground next to him his stomach was tone with small abs along his lower stomach. And on his chest a large scar went from his right shoulder to his left side it was about a half inch wide and deep. From scar tissue it was obvious that it wasn't going to fade away.

"Have at it Doctor Kane" Rush said as he made quotation marks with his fingers."Alright let me have a look" as Kane moved behind rush he was amazed to see his whole back was covered in deep purple bruises .the little skin that was visible was pale.

As Tracey looked at her friend shirtless she couldn't help but blush. Her cheeks turning red she then covered her face with her hands and looked away clearly she was embarrassed.

As Kane gazed at the large bruise's on Rush's back he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't writhing in pain. One of Kane's buddies once got shot in the back with a bullet proof vest on and he cried like a baby. Why not rush? Kane wondered as he poured hydrogen peroxide on the wounds making sure they were being cleaned properly as the medicine frothed in the wounds. Rush winced in pain slightly gritting his teeth.

"thanks Kane really appreciate it" Rush said as he turned around turning around he gave Kane a grin."No problem I don't know why you said you were out of shape you look like you're in good shape to me" Kane said as he screwed the cap back on the bottle and put it back in his pocket.

Rush laughed unselfconsciously His laugh echoing through the mall. "Well I use to have a full six pack and nice pecks but I thank you for the complement you want to see something cool?" he asked as he grinned.

Hesitantly Kane replied. "yea sure…" he said "oh god what did I just agree too" he thought as he placed his shot gun inside his coat flap."Ha-ha… good choice…" rush said as a wicked grin formed across his face. He then let out a sharp whistle the sound echoed through the mall bouncing off the walls.

Kane listened for a few seconds. He then heard screeches and the sound of footsteps all around him. "Try not to shoot them I want them to have a good first impression of you so be good okay?" he asked as he turned his head to Kane.

Perplexed Kane replied. "yea sure… he said hesitantly as the footsteps grew louder. Kane listened intently he quickly looked above his head and saw figures leaping around on the floors above him like vultures on cliffs. He heard a screech but not like Rush's no it was less loud and commanding his gaze shot down from the floors above him and to right. In front of him he saw a hooded figure charging him he was frozen with fear unable to move.

The figures stride was short and rapid one foot in front of the other. Like a well oiled machine as the hooded figure ran at him it raised a clawed hand ready to strike then Kane noticed it the figure in front of him was just one of 7 in a row. "Oh crap…" he thought as the figures closed in.

Just before the first one hit Rush raised his hand with palm open. He placed the hand right in front of Kane's chin. The attackers hand stopped mere inches from his face as a bead of sweat ran from his forehead to his nose Kane was slightly scared. He was unused to being charged at head on."That's enough this is Kane he's a good friend of mine show him some respect" Rush said as he lowered his hand to his side. As he did so the figure lowered its arm as well.

As Kane looked in front of him he saw the figure was a hooded woman her frame was slender small one might say behind her were 6 other hooded woman their builds also small their hands clawed but not as much as rush but still.


	5. Chapter 5: The hooded girls

They looked at Kane wearily unlike Rush their hoods didn't make it impossible to see their eyes they were milky just like all infected Kane had seen.

As their gaze's shifted from Kane to Rush they all smiled slightly blushing at the sight of Rush. They then wrapped their arms around him in a loving embrace as they did Rush put his arms on as many of them as he could a smile growing on his face.

As the sound of purring filled his ears he looked at Rush and the women who were embracing him. One was on his chest. There was one on each of his shoulders and one on his stomach the others crammed themselves between the others and on his back.

As one of the women touched the bruises on his back Rush gritted his teeth and tensed in pain one of them noticed this. She moved her face in close to his and rubbed her cheek against his cheek smiling slightly and making that strange purring sound.

Kane was bewildered at the strange sight before him his friend Rush covered in hooded clawed women their arms wrapped around him."Wow this is weird…" Kane thought as he wiped sweat off his brow." Kane these are my women like em?" Rush asked as he grinned happily at being surrounded by his ladies.

Kane rolled his eyes at Rush in no mood for his antics."Where'd you even find all of them?" Kane asked as he did the women wrapped around Rush turned to him their eyes in a glare.

As they glared at him Kane he got the feeling they disliked him which didn't bother him much as he disliked them as well."What you hooded punks wanna pick a fight? Well bring it on you don't scare me" Kane said trying to sound rather tough.

After he said that their glares turned to smiles. Two of them slowly walked over to Kane one at his left and one at his right they circled him slowly their arms behind their backs."Well this can't end well…" he thought as the female infected circled him.

"Be gentle Kane and they won't maul you" Rush said as he chuckled. Kane glared at him. "Oh I bet you find this just a riot dontcha?" Kane asked his voice in a tone of distain as well as sarcasm.

"Your damn right I think it's a riot! You act like you've never been around a woman before" Rush replied as one of the women hugging him rubbed her head against his throat clearly she was enjoying the company. Kane watched wearily as the two hooded girls circled him. Every nerve in his body was tense waiting for the attack.

As his legs were kicked out from under him Kane grabbed his shotgun and began pulling it from its pocket flap within his coat with his right hand. But before he could get it out they were on top of him the woman. On him pinned the shotgun to his side with her hand. As she sat on his stomach she leaned over him. The other was to his left looking at him she was squatted her hands in between her legs a faint smile etched on her face.

"I wouldn't punch her Kane that'll land you in hot water let them smell you for a minute or two" Rush said as Tracey hid behind a garbage can behind him."Uhh okay I'll trust you but if I die ill haunt your ass!" Kane said he was clearly not enjoying having a woman sitting on him.

"Oh god you're not going to die you need to relax Kane life is like all you can eat buffet eat slowly". Rush assured Kane his face in a grin. The woman sitting on his chest leaned her face in close to his and began sniffing Kane's face slowly she seemed to be checking. For what Kane had no idea.

"What the hell? This is getting annoying" Kane thought he had no fear no rage just distain. The women on his chest screamed and staggered off him. she was holding her shoulder as a gunshot reverberated through his ears Kane jumped to his feet and pulled the shotgun from his inside coat flap and began searching for were the sound had came from.

The woman that had been on his chest had kneeled down. Holding her right shoulder with her left hand an expression of pain was painted on her face. The other woman that was to Kane's left had placed herself next to the injured one which was now at her left.

As Kane looked around he turned to the northwest and saw a man. He was dressed in a thick black coat and jeans the coat looked worn out slightly. His feet were covered by tennis shoes they were black and slightly worn out as well.

In his hand was a 22 caliber revolver. It was shiny almost chrome it was extended in front of him his face was covered by a small black beard it was short, ragged one might say."How dare you shoot my mate! I'll kill you!" Rush yelled as the women let go of him. And began moving away slowly growling slightly their faces twisted in to snarls.

" Bring it on you punk ass! You I'll kill every one of ya!" the man yelled back his voice was deep and strong like a man who had seen many things in his life.

As Kane looked at the man he recognized him."Keith!" Kane yelled as loud as he could. The man turned to him."Oh my god! Kane is that you?" the man asked as he slowly moved towards him, His footsteps echoing on the tile floor. "Yea Keith it's me!" Kane said as Keith walked up to him. As he did he looked at Kane."Damn Kane ya look like hammered shit!" Keith said as a smile gripped his face.

He laughed then turned to Keith."Yea fighting those bastards will do that to you" Kane said as he hugged his friend. And then let go Keith turned to his friend."So tell me Kane what the hell are you doing running with those freaks?" Keith asked as he glanced over to Rush and Tracey.

Kane's face turned in to a confused look."What do you mean? Yea their infected but their alright" Kane said quietly. As Rush looked at them talking his rage grew he was furious that the bearded man shot his mate. The woman among many he had fought so hard to acquire all the blood sweat and tears he had paid for her with to have her shot was infuriating and an insult to his pride.

He squatted down his women at his sides egging him on urging him to tear the bearded man apart. His muscles tensed the jump he was about to make was about 30 feet away which was nothing compared to what he had made before.

As he launched himself at the man he let out a ghoulish scream .it was almost inhuman. Keith whirled around his revolver in his hand but before he could fire it Rush was on him. Rush ripped the gun out of his hand and threw it he quickly began tearing at him with savage fury.

As Rush began tearing in to Keith's coat and flesh. Keith screamed his voice etched with primal fear as rush clawed at him. Rush's thoughts blurred in too one thought kill."Rush get off him!" Kane yelled out but before he could rip Rush off him he was pinned on the tile floor one. Of Rush's mates was on him clawing at his chest. His thoughts raced as he tried to figure out what to do."Damn Rush I'm going to kick his ass but first…" he thought as he grabbed the young lady on top of him by the hood and slammed her head against his dazed she fell off him. Holding her head, Kane got to his feet and ran over to Rush he grabbed him by the rim of his cargo pants. And ripped him off Keith as he ripped Rush off his friend Kane punched him in the cheek as hard as he could.

Rush fell unconscious he was layed on his back his eyes closed. His claw like fingernails bloody Kane looked at his friend. His coat was shredded and bloody the flesh on his chest as not much better."Keith! You okay?" Kane asked as he kneeled down beside his friend.

Keith looked at Kane his face bloody his expression tired."Yea I think I'm alright… shit I hurt" he said as Kane helped him to his feet.

Meanwhile Rush was reliving the day he became infected. It was like most other days he was walking down a street near his house on his way to work at a local convenient store. The stones on which he was walking were worn and a slight grey color he was dressed in a black hoodie his hands in his pockets. It was cold that day about 49 degrees the sky was grey and rain loomed over head.

As he made his way to his job he whistled his favorite song electric worry. His whistling was broken as he noticed something in an alley way something moving."What the hell?" he said quietly as he slowly walked in to the darkened alley. As he moved closer he came upon a man. He was wearing a blue t shirt and was hunched over on something.

Rush inched closer trying to be as quiet as possible he pulled his hands from his pockets and tapped the man's shoulder with his finger. The man slowly rose to his feet and slowly turned his head to the young man behind him. The man's face was as pale as a ghost his eyes glazed over with white his lips nothing but shredded flesh barely hanging on his face."Oh my god, get away from me you freak!" Rush said as he backed up quickly trying to make his way out of the alley.

The man turned towards Rush. His face empty of any emotion he then ran at Rush full force slamming in to him knocking rush to the ground. The man sank his teeth in to Rush's shoulder as he did so Rush screamed in pain. He reached in to his shirt pocket and pulled out the hand gun he always kept on his person. As the man chewed on his shoulder Rush pointed the gun at his head and pumped 4 bullets in to him. Brains and gore splattered all over the wall next to Rush as the man slumped off him.

"Ow… shit my shoulder Ahh…" Rush said as he got to his feet his black hoodie was bloody. He held the gun in his hand as he slowly walked out of the alley blood dripping from his gruesome shoulder wound the body of his assailant lay behind him motionless.

As it began pouring down rain Rush staggered out of the alley. His grip on his gun was so tight it made his hand hurt. In the distance he spotted the local hospital he could see people outside the front door smoking he decided to get there or die trying. But for some reason his whole body hurt badly almost debilitating.

"Put down the weapon!" a voice said it was loud and commanding Rush turned his head towards the direction from which the voice had come from. Behind him as the rain poured down on him. Rush saw a police patrol car its lights were flashing bright red and blue. The lights hurt his eyes for some reason he used the hand with the gun in to and tried to block some of the lights with it. He then saw a police officer holding a gun at his direction the man was clean shaven tough looking one could say."I said put down the weapon!" he said again.

Rush's vision was beginning to blur and he could barely hear the man's voice. His arms left heavy and he couldn't hold them up anymore he dropped the hand gun at his feet. His eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he pasted out right there in the street."This is officer Beck we have a suspect down requesting EVAC at the corner of mercy" the officer said into his radio which was attached to his shirt. He then used his foot and slid the gun away from Rush."Hey Can you hear me?" he asked as he rolled Rush over on to his back he got no response.

A few minutes later emergency services loaded Rush in to an ambulance. Lights and sirens blared as they sped off to a hospital in the town over the one in town was ill equipped because the hospital itself was recently burned.

Rush faded in and out of consciousness visions of his life flashed before his mind's eye. Visions of his mother's face and his father's stern voice his vision was blurry and he couldn't think straight. He saw some people around him cutting off his hoodie and injecting fluids into him some flowing down from a bag others from a needle.

Rush's blurry gaze turned to a man to his right he was he was dressed like a doctor. His face was etched with stress as he cut off Rush's hoodie with a pair of scissors. The pain was intensifying Rush could barely keep himself from screaming in agony. There was a sharp pain in his fingers it felt like someone was smashing them with a red hot hammer.

His vision faded to black he awoke a while later in a hospital bed. His vision was returning to normal but he felt sick he looked around the room it was clean there was a window to his right there was a crow sitting on the window looking at him."Hi there how do you feel?" a voice said it was female and was like a gentle whisper against Rush's ears.

He turned his head to his left and saw a woman. She was small and dressed in scrubs her hair was blond her eyes a green color. Rush looked at her his gaze moving between her eyes and hair Rush got up some courage and replied." I feel like shit but you look nice" The nurse giggled slightly."Oh that's sweet you feeling alright?" she asked, Rush thought a moment."Oh crap I think I'm going to vomit…" he said as began vomiting uncontrollably. Luckily there was a bucket by the bed by the time he was done it was half full.

He gazed into the bucket and was shocked to see his puke was green and slightly brown."Oh god what the hell? What's wrong with me!" he said as he began panicking.

"Hey! It's okay relax it's a common symptom of the flu that's going around. You're fine" she said trying to sooth her patient. Rush calmed down and turned from the bucket to the nurse."Well alright… hey do you hear that?" he asked as he looked around the room.

The nurse raised an eyebrow."I don't hear anything" she replied as she listened. Rush slowly got up from the bed and moved over to the wall and placed his ear against it listening."What are you doing?" the nurse asked as she approached Rush.

"Shhh I'm listening" Rush said as he listened intently. Then he heard it a faint skittering. Almost as a reflex he plunged his arm through the dry wall. And pulled a squirming rat from the wall the veins in his arms were bulging out his skin was pale.

He grinned malevolently he found some sort of joy in holding the rat by the scruff of its neck. He slowly turned around and showed the nurse the rat she turned pale her eyes widened her mouth opened like she was going to say something but she said nothing. She slowly backed up and then turned and ran away as fast as she could.

Rush watched as she ran away."Yes run my prey run like the coward you are…" he said as he dropped the rat it scurried off in to the hospital.

"Wait what I am saying?" Rush said as he sat down on the bed. He couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth as he pondered what he had said to himself. He remembered the shoulder bite he had gotten. Rush looked at his shoulder and saw bandages covering it against his better judgment he removed the wrappings. And saw nothing but a small scar he let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn these guys are good well looks like I'm fine I'm Outta here!" he said as he pulled out a needle that was in one of his arm veins. He then brushed dry wall off his arm and looked around the room there was a box. Sitting on a chair by the window it was cardboard."What's this?" he said as he made his way over to the window.

He looked at the box and then opened it a note sitting on top of a stack of clothes read. "From mom to Steven I heard you got mugged


	6. Chapter 6: The hospital

so I thought you could use some clothes I got your favorites Cargo pants and a nice hoodie I know how you hate it when I get them with pictures on them so I didn't bother buying those. Also I thought you could use some duck tape its weird I know but you never know! Sincerely your mom P.S Tracey ate all your chocolate". After that there was a smiley face drawn on the note.

Rush smiled and layed the note in the box beside the clothes as he pulled the cargo pants from the box he quickly put them on. He then turned to the black hoodie and T shirt that came with it. He put both on and then found the tuck tape. He put it in his hoodie pocket."Ahh good ol mom she always knows the things I like". Rush said as he walked out of the hospital room leaving his hospital gown behind him.

He walked past nurses and doctors they didn't seem to notice him. like he was invisible with a triumphant grin he strolled out of the hospital as he went through the door a ambulance brought in another sick person Rush didn't stop to watch.

He made his way to his friend Tracey's house. But as he walked he felt hot like he had a fever."Shit… maybe I shouldn't have left…." Rush said as he broke out in to a sweat. He slowly continued walking forward eventually he reached his friends house. But he didn't feel any better as he reached the porch he knocked on the door." Oh great its Steven what do I owe this unexpected annoyance?" a man said as he opened the door he was shirtless and in his hand was a beer. His face was unshaven and he had bags under his eyes he had a beer gut and belched loudly as he looked at Rush.

This is Tracey's current boy friend. His name is Chris and Rush or Steven if you prefer doesn't like him at all. Chris sleeps all day has no job and is generally a totally waste of life at least to Rush over the months Tracey has been dating this sorry excuse of a person .Rush has had to knock his teeth out multiple times due to beatings however Tracey would always go back to Chris. This infuriated Rush to the point of utter hatred.

"Shut up Chris I'm here to see Tracey she here?" Rush asked as he wiped sweat off his forehead. Chris grinned smugly and then looked at Rush's fingernails his grin turned to a look of disgust."Damn you ever cut those nails? Shit their longer then my rap sheet" Chris said as he finished his beer and threw it in to the yard.

"What?" Rush said his voice sounding like he almost didn't believe Chris. As he looked down at his finger nails he noticed they were thick and long about 1 and a half inches."Damn! They weren't that big this morning! Oh god my head…" Rush said as he put a hand to his forehead.

Chris looked at Rush and then scratched his fat beer gut."Hey! You better not get me sick goddamn it get your business done with my girl and get Outta here" he said as he moved from the door way. Just enough to let Rush through.

As Rush slowly walked in to the living room his nose was filled with the scent of incense… and cat hair. He looked around the room as he sat down on the couch. He turned his head to the left and saw Chris's cat cheetos. The cat had perched its self on the coffee table in front of Rush it meowed at him

And then sniffed him cautiously looking at him scanning him up and down as if checking for something, Rush looked at cheetos and gave the cat a grin Rush had always been fond of cats.

"Hi cheetos" Rush said as he extended a hand to pet the cat. The animal looked at his hand and growled at him loudly hissing, its ears down flat against its head. Cheetos hissed at Rush and then jumped off the coffee table and ran off in a streak of bright orange fur. "What the hell?" Rush asked himself as he looked at his hand. The fingernails had grown a lot and had darkened this worried Rush he didn't know what was happening to himself.

And he feared he may hurt people, his thoughts were smashed as Chris's voice rang through his head."Hey! What the hell did you do to me cheetos you freak!" Chris said as he pulled Rush up from the couch by his hoodie collar. As he was pulled up from the couch the blood Rushed away from his brain and Rush fell limp. His arms falling from Chris's hand to the hooded young man's side

"What the hell? Wake up you punk so I can beat you!" Chris said as he vigorously shook Rush with both hands. When the shaking didn't work Chris tried slapping that did not work either. He then try smelling salts rubbing cheetos in Rush's face much to the cats displeasure."Damit wake up!" Chris said as cheetos ran off in to the bed room.

As Chris looked at his unwelcomed guest helpless in his hand he got an idea. His Dropped Rush hard on the carpeted living room floor like a sack of potatoes and slowly walked to the kitchen.

The floor was tile it was white not very well cleaned. And a slightly brownish white color the sink had chunks of food in the drain and was filthy.

As Chris sifted through the waste that was the kitchen he found a frozen fish. From the looks of the fish it was a trout."A fish? Don't I have anything more deadly…?" Chris said as he laid the trout on the counter and looked for a better weapon.

As Chris looked through the space underneath the sink he heard a strange sound behind him it was like a cat's hiss. He raised an eye brow and pulled his head from underneath the sink and turned around."What the raptor terminator Jesus?" he said as he looked at Rush. His already pale skin had turned an almost grey color half his face was covered in his black hood. Rush was completely still his fingernails had blackened becoming more savage.

Chris looked at the hooded man before him a chill ran up his spine."Oh my god…" Chris said fear permeating his voice Chris slowly backed up his hands trembling slightly.

Meanwhile in the shower down the hall from the living room Tracey was in the shower. She was blissfully unaware of what horrors were transpiring just down the hall.

Tracey was not a fan of showers without music. She had brought her water proof iPod in to the bathroom with her and had attached it to a radio on the sink next to the shower; she had cranked the volume up as high as it could go up to 11.

As she listened to her sounds of the rain forest tapes she felt a sense of peace. The calming sound of rain hitting leafs and the water's surface soothed her after a long day of dealing with Chris.

She grabbed a small rag and washed her body Tracey wondered how Steven was doing her dear hood wearing friend otherwise known as Rush.

"Hm I wonder what he's up to…" she said quietly to herself almost in a whisper. She continued to wash herself as the question slowly faded from her thoughts. After she was done with washing her arms and stomach she moved the rag and began to wash her breasts. As usual she hated being so sensitive in that area washing her breasts had become somewhat of a problem. because she would always become aroused to say it was annoying was not doing it justice to her it was really annoying especially with her condition for a few years she has been managing sexual arousal syndrome or PSAS in layman's terms. It means she gets off really easily. For Tracey that means normal life is hard few boyfriends she has had could deal with it, until she met Chris. He loved her having it

He had good stamina and could help keep the condition in check when she would get all worked up. However recently she had been dealing with it better making it easier to manage.

By somewhat will power she managed to avoid orgasm, after she was done washing herself Tracey got out of the shower and dried herself off and turned off the rain forest sounds. She looked at her face and chest in the mirror that hung loosely above the sink.

Her face was small very womanly her eyes an emerald green. She was hair a very light brown her skin a somewhat pale complexion one could say she had an Irish woman's skin tone."Oh… I wish I wasn't so pale people will think I'm from that twilight movie yuck" she said as she dried her hair with a towel.

The door knob of the bath room door slowly turned making a faint creaking sound .Tracey turned her head to the door."Chris quit it I'm naked go away" she said cheerfully.

However the door knob clicked open and the door slowly opened. to about a half inch as Tracey noticed this she walked over to the door and closed it then slowly made her way back to the mirror and went back to drying her hair with a towel.

Tracey's calmness was shattered as the sound of splintering filled her head. She turned to the door and to her horror and astonishment there in the middle of it was an arm it was covered in gore. The fingernails were blackened and almost red but shiny with red blood and skin under the nails. The arm was covered in what appeared to be a black sleeve most likely from a hooded sweat shirt.

Tracey froze in horror and watched as the arm slowly felt around for the door knob. As it moved around on the wood it made a scratching sound. The clawed hand attached to the arm found the knob and twisted it allowing the door to open as it did the arm receded from the hole in the door. The door slowly swung open. And there in the open door way was a man. His hooded sweat shirt was covered in gore his hands were resting at his side's blood dripping off them. The whole mans attire was bloody it looked like he had slaughtered a cow.

On the bloody man's face was a wicked grin his teeth looked like they had almost been sharpened and gave his grin a ghoulish look. Tracey took a step back slowly she felt very vulnerable being unarmed.

Rush's vision was clearer then it had ever been he could see every detail of the bath room even the pores on Tracey's skin were not safe from his now hawk like vision. As Rush gazed at the women before him he didn't care she was nude he only saw a feast before him.

His grin slowly faded his muscles tensed. Rush leaped towards his prey with an inhuman scream it was loud, menacing Tracey's horrified scream was forever etched in to Rush's mind as he launched himself at her.

Rush awoke with a subtle gasp his jaw felt a little sore. He was laying on the white tile floor of the mall his women hovering over him blocking out the light from the mall lights high above his head. He slowly looked at his women worry was etched on their faces their milky white eyes scanning him seeing if he was okay.

As he stood up Rush rubbed his cheek with his hand."Damn Hey Kane! You mind telling why you knocked me out?" he asked as the women beside him glared at Kane. Rush turned his head to the right and saw Kane sitting next to Keith they seemed deep in conversation.

Keith grabbed his freshly made chest wounds with his hand they hurt a lot."Kane I think that thing is trying to get your attention" Keith said he obviously didn't like Rush at all.

"Keith quit it why do you hate Rush so much?" Kane asked as he looked at his friend Keith looked at Kane with a look of loathing most likely directed to Rush.

"Kane I don't think you understand what the hell you have been running around with he's a hunter! He has no emotion he's a killing machine! I found this journal on all the infected" Keith replied as he thrust a bloody leather bound journal in to Kane's hand.

The cover was made of fine brown leather. It was worn and bloody."Oh is that Kane's diary? Huh Kane? You been writing in a diary telling the tale of how your prom date Ricardo dumped you at the prom?" Rush said as he walked up to Kane letting out a hearty laugh at his own joke.

Kane and Keith stood up. Kane rolled his eyes at his smart ass friend."No Rush that's next week ha! But in all seriousness this is a journal of some kind Keith found he says it has info on all infected that are known at least" Kane said as he showed Rush the leather bound book.

The shirtless Rush looked at the book with what could only be described as interest. A smile slowly formed across his face."Well start reading I think we could use the information!" Rush said as he rubbed his hand together.

Kane looked at Rush and Keith and then slipped the book inside his coat pocket on the inside of his trench coat."Oh don't worry we will read this thing Right after I tend to your girl over there" Kane said shortly after he pointed to the woman that was hit by Keith's bullet.

"You can't be serious! Kane it's a flesh eating bitch let her die!" Keith protested as he grabbed Kane by the shoulder.

Kane turned around and looked at his friend."No! I took an oath to help and protected people sure this time they eat other people but I will still help them you took the same oath Keith". Kane said he was in no mood for Keith's predigests; Keith glared at his friend his eyes full of distain."Kane do you really think their people? I've seen what they do first hand their monsters they have no emotion no remorse no fear and no mercy" Keith said in a somber tone trying to convince his friend.

Kane thought a moment before responding. "Well you got a point old friend but I've got no real reason to assume Rush or his friends would hurt me and besides we need all the help we can get if we are gunna survive this outbreak. Or whatever we need to work together now I ask you put down your hatred and lets all work together" Kane said in a calm tone of voice as he placed his hand in to his coat pocket.

"Thanks for defending me Kane" Rush said in his usually friendly tone. Kane turned towards his shirtless companion and offered a pleased smile."Well your welcome now then Keith what do you say deal?" Kane asked as he turned back to Keith who was to his left.

The scruffy Keith thought a moment. Weighing his options before replying "As much as it disgusts me I guess I have no choice but a warning Kane if theses friends of yours go nuts I'm killing them all" Keith replied his voice not in a tone of rage just a tone of understanding.

"Okay Sounds good with me" Rush said as he turned his head to a garbage can that was sitting right behind the two armed men before him. He looked at the can his sharp eyes peering making out Tracey's slender form behind it. With glee he smiled his usual toothy grin and called his friend's name his tone friendly like he was calling a cat."Tracey come here it's safe those men are gone and me and Keith are buddies now" he said cheekily as if to annoy Keith While still maintaining his welcoming tone to his friend.

"Tracey?" Keith said as he turned his head to the garbage can. It was sitting next to the bathroom door. He watched as a slender woman stuck her head out from behind the can hesitantly before bolting over to her shirtless friend. She was like a blinding a flash of white.

She hid behind Rush. It was then that Keith noticed her eyes and skin deep glowing red eyes glowing like the fires of hell.


	7. Chapter 7: The Keithinator

Her form was slender almost s an hour glass one could say. She hid fearfully behind Rush uncertainty and a hint of fear etched on her face. The front of her body was covered in gore and blood the skin that Keith could see was a pale white sheen unlike the man she was hiding behind his skin was light grey.

As his vision panned down Keith saw her hands. The fingernails were replaced by grotesque knife like claws blackened and jagged the skin around the base of the nails was a dark red. And spread part way up the fingers the sight sent a chill up Keith's spine.

"Tracey I suggest you take a shower you look like some kind of zombie there's a fresh change of warmer clothes waiting for you by the stall. Oh by the way this is Keith he will be attempting to not murder us…" Rush said in his usual sarcastic tone as he gestured to Keith with a sway of his head.

Tracey looked nervously at him Keith didn't like Tracey at all. As with all infected he responded to her nervous look with a glare. Seeing his unfriendly glare she bolted past him and in to the bathroom by the garbage can.

"Well Kane I have to go get a new change of clothes from the second floor watch Tracey for me and the woman" Rush said.

"Gotcha hey where are they anyway?" Kane asked as he scanned the floors above him. "Well their probably off with that corpse eating I'll get the wounded one for you" Rush said with somewhat indifference. Kane could tell that Rush really didn't care what his women did as long as they came back to him.

"Oh lovely just what I want to hear about women eating a corpse" Kane said sarcastically even though he masked his disgust with sarcasm Kane knew Rush could see through it as clearly as he did with the nights blackness. Rush chuckled before responding. "I'll get her down here she's gunna be Kinda skittish and maybe a little scared so be gentle and get that bullet out of her arm. Keith please don't shoot her again" Rush said as he put two fingers in the corners of his mouth and let out a sharp whistle.

"See ya" Rush said as he crouched down on to his haunches and leaped about 30 feet above Kane and his companion with an inhuman scream he climbed and leaped his way to the second floor with ease. A few seconds later Rush's mate arrived. Even though wounded she was still very agile holding her shoulder with a hand.

Kane cautiously approached. He wasn't sure how the girl would react to him trying to pull a bullet out of her arm. The woman's face that Kane could see had blood on it mostly on the cheeks and mouth. The hooded shirt she was wearing was also stained with gore and looked ghoulish. The pants she was wearing were cargo pants much like Rush's but hers were more frayed with bits of thread hanging off the edges of the cloth.

After cleaning the wound and bandaging it and digging out the bullet with his machete Kane felt he had done all he could. "There you go I'd avoid Keith if I were you" he said as he slowly backed away the infected woman looked at her arm and then turned to Kane. offering a loud inhuman hiss as a thanks it unnerved Kane somewhat he started to question if it was the right thing to aid Rush but then again what choice did he have he didn't want to travel alone.

The bandaged woman looked at her arm once more her mouth bloody. And then ran up to the nearest wall and jumped over it which was no small feat the wall itself was about 30 feet high. Well it wasn't so much a wall it was more like a balcony attached to the second floor.

As Kane walked back to where Keith was standing from where he had treated the woman he was met with a glare."You see that Kane? She wasn't even grateful why do you insist on helping those... those things?" Keith asked as he slipped his revolver back in to its holster.

Kane looked at his lifelong friend with distain. He didn't like how Keith hated the infected although it was understandable. "They're not things Keith their people like you and me why are you having such a hard time with me helping my comrades?" Kane asked as he pulled the goggles from his head and placed them inside his trench coat pocket.

Keith glared at Kane he didn't understand how Kane could not see the answer was right in front of him."Kane! God damnit! They're not people for god sakes you've seen them their eyes they are emotionless cold uncaring merciless they may have once been people but not anymore. Their killers their scum! Why can't you see that! Why?" Keith snarled his voice full of anger. But also pain from the claw marks in his chest.

As Keith finished saying this Kane noticed Tracey standing behind Keith. Her undergarments replaced by a sweat shirt with a hood and some slightly worn pants. The shirt was grey the pants were a tan color. Tracey looked at Keith the crimson glow of her eyes offset by sadness by Keith's rant.

As Keith noticed Kane's stare he slowly turned around his eyes full of fear. As his Gaze landed on Tracey his face went pale his eyes widened in horror the sight of her knife like claws was utterly horrifying and sent a chill through Keith's soul.

He knew this woman before him was infected. But he was frozen with fear he summoned all his will power and with a grunt punched her right in the face as hard as he could right in the cheek sending her staggering backwards. "Keith stop!" Kane said as he yanked his friend back by the shoulder. Keith turned to Kane rage etched on his bearded face. "What is wrong with you Kane? They are not people they are murders! Why can't you understand that?" Keith said shortly after ripping Kane's hand off his shoulder.

Kane went to say why he but stopped himself. In truth he had no answer as to why he trusted 2 infected one obviously a cannibal.

Rush stepped lightly as he made his way to the clothes shop. Even though he knew there were no enemies in the mall, his animalist instincts told him to be as quiet as possible. He felt slightly vulnerable being shirtless having his face exposed.

Normally he was cloaked in darkness the thing that went bump in the night. Being bruised and in plain sight in the middle of a well lit walk made him nervous.

After entering the clothe store and putting more duck tape on his new attire Rush stretched his arms inside the sleeves of his new hoodie getting comfy. After he was comfortable in his new shirt and bullet proof vest his stomach started growling and hurt as well.

"Oh man… I got to find something to eat I'm gunna kill over!" Rush said his stomach growling louder. As he held his stomach he smelled the familiar scent of blood. Not the dark diseased blood like the infected no… it was fresh, healthy.

As Rush pulled the hood over his face he began salivating heavily. He sniffed the air eagerly checking the direction of the feast he smelled the hunter grinned happily exposing his razor sharp teeth as he sprinted through the mall floor he was on. Searching for the scent of food

He stopped. Sniffing the air the scent growing ever stronger at the end of a darkened walk way in front of him he saw about 6 figures. Crouched over a carcass of what appeared to be a man. He let out a low guttural growl as he crouched down on to his haunches. He then leaped forward clearing the 40 feet between him and the food and the figures as well. He landed near the bloody mess the strangers had been feasting on.

A scent entered his nose the sweet familiar scent of his mates mixed with blood. He greeted them with a yelp like sound mixed with the sound of his claws grating on the tile floor. The girls in front of him greeted him with smiles on their faces.

"Hi honey" the female hunter to Rush's Right said in the infected language. Which anyone else would have perceived as a series of yips, growls and yelps."Hello Sasha, how are you?" Rush asked.

The huntress before him whipped some blood away from her mouth before replying. However her face was covered in blood from the feast. "I'm Fine Thanks for asking! How are you Hun?" Sasha said rather happily as she stuffed some fresh leg meat in to her mouth, Adding more blood to her already red lips and chin Also adding more gruesome blood stains to her hoodie. "I'm fine" Rush replied as he stuffed a large chunk of flesh in to his mouth savoring the taste slowly before swallowing. "So how are you Diva?" he said as his gaze turning to the female hunter near the back of the group. She was slightly smaller than the others. Her face was also bloody but to a lesser extent than the rest of the group."I…I'm fine…" she replied hesitantly.

"How's your back doing you okay?" Diva asked her voice less threatening then other of Rush's mates. After stuffing another mouth full in to his mouth he replied as he swallowed.

"Yes just a little sore. Hey where is seria?" Rush asked as he realized that she was not with the group. Diva thought a moment placing her now bloody claw like finger against her lower lip.

"Well after she got hurt she went to watch those…um…" her speech failed her as she tried to find the words but couldn't. "Oh I know what you mean I think I know where she is also don't worry diva I'm fine". Rush said as he pulled a shin to his lips and began eating it like corn on the cob.

After reaffirming the bond between himself and his women through eating with them and a few purring sessions among other things Rush took his leave so he could go see what Kane was up to. However as he was about to leave he thought of something Kane hadn't gotten a prober interdiction to his girls.

Just as he was about to ask if they wanted to go meet Kane Rush was interrupted. "Rush can I go see the man with the coat? He smells nice…"Honey asked as she stood up from the carcass. As he pondered her request Rush stood up. He had eaten his fill of the kill his stomach was full and he was in a good mood albeit a bit sleepy. He layed a bloody finger on his chin thinking "please?" the other 5 women said at the same time doing their best to butter up Rush. The bloody hunter chuckled lightly before replying. "Alright he's been through some stuff so be on your best behavior! No biting or disemboweling" Rush said.

The huntress's purred in unison signaling their approval. The purring was similar to a cat but deeper, more savage.

"Hey Rush?" Sasha asked as she finished stripping the meat off a finger. "Where'd you get this yummy food? Also who is that man out there with the thingy that makes loud noises and hurts my ears?" Sasha asked Rush it seemed the concept of guns was still new to her.

Rush smiled slightly exposing the faintest hint of a razor sharp grin underneath his lips."Sasha that is my new companion Kane he is an okay guy also the food is from one of those death angels. Also I don't know Kane to well he smells like food so don't eat him" Rush replied cheekily teasing Sasha about her eating habits even though they all shared it.

"Y'know I think we should wait until tomorrow to meet with Kane I smelled him he's stressed real Bad" Rush said as he stretched lazily.

As I rounded the corner of a darkened walk way I heard strange sounds like voices. But something was wrong they didn't sound human the words they seemed to say were impossible to understand. Like a half language it was sort of like a bunch of yips, yelps and growls. As I rounded another corner I saw it the most horrific sight I've ever seen seven hooded creatures crouched over what appeared to be a man. It was an awful sight the man's chest was opened and guts were strewn around there was so much blood… I cringed trying desperately not to throw up or alert these things to my presence.

Nancy stood there in the middle end of the darkened walkway she tried as hard as she could to avoid vomiting. But it was getting harder the sight of the mutilated carcass of a man was something she hoped to never have to see again.

To her horror she realized she was in plain view she quickly hid behind the corner. After a few seconds she slowly peaked her head out from behind the corner. She was already sweating like a pig. She watched the hood wearing creatures carefully she saw one was standing he looked to be a young man he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt. It was black but also bloody bits of flesh and gore clung to the fabric. Her gaze slowly drifted to his hands they were horrific the fingernails had become claws slightly blackened. The claws were bloody like in a cheap horror movie.

She watched with growing nausea as the young man crouched down on to his haunches and using his claws, quickly severed a whole arm off the carcass and grinned at the limb before quickly stuffing it in to his sweat shirt pocket it didn't fit and about half of it hung out like a grizzly trophy.

"Oh god I can't fight all those things! I got to get back to Keith he will protect me with those nice strong arms of his…" Nancy thought her terror temporarily gone from her mind as an image of her beloved husband filled her mind's eye.

She was snapped back to reality as a low growl filled her ears she broke out in waves of sweat. The growl was deep low, savage."Oh god…" she said very quietly her fear made her freeze.

Rush looked around as another low growl emanated from the back of his throat he had smelled something that smelled like food even though he was full he wouldn't pass up the chance to get a meal.

His women hissed menacingly as the second growl from their mate entered their ears and the echoed through the darkened walkway.

Rush and his mates were bloody as hell they looked like they had slaughtered a large farm animal.

Rush stalked down the walkway in front of him he was low to the ground almost on his stomach, his women stayed back by the food. As he smelled the air with his sensitive nose he caught the familiar scent of healthy flesh. He continued to stalk down the path drool began to slowly drip from his lips which were now twisted in to a rather evil looking grin.

Nancy was glued to the corner as the growling grew closer to her hide out. On the inside she was screaming her mind chained with unshakeable fear.

She watched with what could be described as panic as Rush slowly stuck his head around the corner. He looked left and then started to sniff the air as he turned his head north. Nancy was so close she could see him and smell his warm breath. His Eyes were covered by a somewhat bloody hoodie the area around his mouth had blood on it and sharp teeth protruded from underneath his lips. The hunter's face was twisted in to a slight snarl as if it was expecting a fight.


	8. Chapter 8: The Watcher

Nancy continued to watch the creature as it sniffed the air, deep growls emanating from its throat. She spotted an escalator about 30 feet away that led down to the bottom floor of the mall where she had last seen Keith. She decided to make a run for it she shook off her fear as best she could."I'm going to live damnit!" she thought as she bolted for the escalator as fast as her legs could carry her.

Rush heard footsteps and heavy breathing near him he saw a woman with blonde hair and an army jacket make a break for the escalator about 30 feet away from the corner he had poked his head around.

His predatory instinct took over and he let out his usual animalistic scream and leaped forward. His eyes locked on his prey. His women also followed suit. The blonde woman bounded down the escalator with reckless speed she hoped she wouldn't fall."HELP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, terror perforating her voice.

As Rush heard the cry for help he was immediately filled with excitement."Don't kill the prey I want it alive!" Rush said in the infected language as he flew through the air and on to the escalator. He bolted down the metal stairs his stance switching from his all fours leaping posture to a standing one.

Nancy heard a loud screech it was similar to bed sheets being shredded.

As Keith held his jaw with his hand he heard a sound a familiar voice and one word. Help, that word echoed in his mind the desperation and fear etched in that one word. He quickly forgot about Kane slugging him in the jaw and drew his revolver and bolted towards the sound of screaming, his chest wounds stinging with every step.

As Nancy Ran down the metal stairs she could hear the infected chasing her she made it to the bottom. But as she did she tripped and fell flat on her face she tried to get to her feet using her hands for leverage she managed to get part way to her feet before one pounced on her.

Rush screeched with glee as he pounced the blonde woman, his claws digging in to her heavy army jacket. As he pounced her he quickly flung her across the floor with a quick twist of his arm.

She almost flew through the air as she was thrown Nancy made impact with a bench that was bolted to the floor of the mall. She groaned, pain emanating from her shoulder blades.

I layed on my side my shoulder blades hurting, I looked to my left and saw those 7 things again looking at me inching closer on all fours.

As Rush and his mates moved closer to their blonde haired prey she stood up and began staggering away as best she could it would appear Rush's leap hand caused Nancy to hurt her lag.

With glee the 7 hunters leaped at her with an explosion of deafening screams, screams not of fear but joy. As the Hunters landed on their prey Nancy could feel the air being pushed out of her lungs as she slid across the floor slightly. Her chest felt like someone had thrown a fridge on to her. She let out a tortured scream and a cough.

As the sound of his wife's scream entered Keith's head he bolted ahead of Kane."Keith wait!" he could hear Kane yell.

But he didn't care all that mattered at this moment was finding his wife Nancy. As Keith entered a large area in front of a mall escalator he saw his wife on the ground 7 hooded infected on top of her.

As Rush was about to end the game of cat and mouse by tearing out the blonde's throat he heard a yell."Nancy!" he heard Keith's voice say fear and terror permeated the yell. "Quick get off!" he yelled in the infected tongue to his mates they quickly leaped off the blonde to relative safety.

But before Rush could he felt 3 bullets make contact with his bullet proof vest covering his chest. The force caused him to fall off his prey but not knock him off his feet he let out a few coughs and layed a hand on his chest.

Kane got to his friend just in time to see Nancy staggering to her feet and walking over to him. Nancy was filled with joy and yet still sheer terror as she turned her stagger in to a limping run Keith ran to her as well. With tears of joy in her eyes she embraced her husband she then buried her head in his chest."Oh Keith I was so scared…" she said as she started to cry. "It's okay Nancy I'm here now you're safe" he said as he held back tears embracing his wife tighter.

Kane could see that Nancy and Keith were fine so he went to check on Rush. He made his way to the hunter who was holding his hand against his chest."You- oh my god!" he exclaimed as he saw the arm hanging out of Rush's sweat shirt pocket.

"Rush were you… "Kane stopped. He could barely form the next sentence "eating that man from the truck?..." Kane asked with hesitation afraid of the answer even though he could already tell it was going to be a yes judging by the amount of blood coating Rush's attire. The infected turned his head to Kane his eyes once again hidden behind his hood."Of course" Rush replied to his comrade not a shred of shame in his voice. .

CHAPTER 1 THE FEAR OF THE PREY.

Later that night Kane was propped up against a wall inside a safe room Rush had showed him, neither Keith nor Nancy had spoken a word since the pouncing incident.

They seemed content to just hold each other in a secluded corner of the safe room they were fast asleep. Nancy's head was laid against Keith's chest and his chin was on her head their arms wrapped around each other's bodies lovingly. The sight of the severed arm in Rush's sweatshirt pocket kept rewinding in Kane's mind. The smell of blood coming off of him and the seemingly cold tone in which Rush replied to him scared Kane a little. Kane had been through a war Iraq, Pakistan and allover that area.

But being in a war doesn't prepare a person for this hellish situation Kane finds himself in now people he once knew people he cared for and people he didn't know had all turned on him in the blink of an eye just what the hell kind of virus is this?. He thought to himself.

Kane looked in to the room next to where he Nancy and Keith were and he saw Rush fast asleep his mates or women as he liked to call then didn't want to go into the safe room. He got the feeling they did not like sleeping near what Kane would assume they would think of as prey.

But Rush didn't care he had snuck in when Keith had fallen asleep he had also brought Tracey with him. They had hunkered down in the room next to him Tracey had snuggled up against the hunter for warmth Kane figured.

Nancy was badly traumatized after Rush had pinned her she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. The sight of a hooded man covered in blood a limb hanging out of his hoodie and leaping on to her back with a horrific scream must be too much for anyone to bare. "Why haven't I started crying my family? Is dead… and yet I feel nothing why?" Kane suddenly thought the question nagging at his mind. Then suddenly the sadness hit him like a brick wall. He had always been a strong person he was always strong when others were not. Like when his army buddy john found out his new born died he had threatened to kill himself and Kane had convinced him not to that he had too much to live for.

Now Kane felt as if he had nothing to live for even thought he knew that was not true.

Tears began pouring from his eyes as he put his head in his hands and began crying softly not want to disturb his friends as they slept he knew they needed their rest. After a few seconds he felt warm breath against the side of his head. He jerked his head quickly and saw Tracey sitting next to him. The dim light of the safe room made her eyes look like little camp fires they glowed brightly, casting an eerie red glow around her body.

He wiped away tears and opened his mouth to say that he was alright but was interrupted as the young woman placed a claw against his lips effectively stopping him in his tracks. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled the claw away being careful not to cut Kane's lip.

Before he could say anything she gently wrapped him in a hug making sure not to slice him with her scythe like fingernails. The embrace felt somewhat strange to Kane it felt safe and yet unsafe. But after a moment the emotions overwhelmed him and he began crying softly in to Tracey's shoulder.

After Kane had cried himself to sleep Tracey made her way back to her companion. He was still asleep on what appeared to be a pile of old sheets sloppily piled together in a room next to the main room. The eerie crimson glow that now shadowed her form seemed to stir the hunter slightly.

Causing him to emit a low growl as Tracey noticed the growl she ignored it and layed down. Snuggling her head in to his chest she quickly fell asleep as did Rush, barely awake to begin with.

However… someone else did hear the growl Nancy's eyes popped open she was instantly awake her light blue eyes scanning the now darkened safe room. Although she couldn't see much she made out Kane's silhouette against the wall.

She quickly untangled herself from her husband's arms and looked to the room past the main room. She saw something a dark figure with another paler one next to it.

Her eyes locked on an arm that was slung over the paler silhouette. Her gaze slowly moving up the appendage until it landed on the hand. All she could make out was the claws barely visible in the darkness.

She knew it was the same thing that had leaped on her earlier in the day. Eyes still locked on the creature she tapped Keith's shoulder hard."Keith…" she whispered quietly. Eyes still heavy Keith responded."What?" he replied barely awake barely able to keep his thoughts straight.

"I think that hooded thing is in here!" she whispered to him trying to be quiet. The air of fear in her voice registered in Keith's mind he propped himself up against the wall next to Nancy. "You sure?" he asked in a whisper. Nancy looked in to the room across from her eyes once again landing on the clawed hand draped over the slender figure by the first one's side."Positive" she responded without hesitation.

Keith slowly rose to his feet, his eyes straining to see in the piercing darkness. He moved over to the table next to where he had been sleeping only a moment ago. He grabbed a small pistol that someone who was in the safe room before him had left.

He could feel the cold steel in his hand it sucked the warmth right out of his hand. He slowly approached the room were the figures were laying his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness he saw them a slender woman dress in a shirt of some kind keith couldn't tell. He turned his gaze to the so called "hooded thing" his wife mentioned.

He couldn't even make it out it was melded to the darkness to put it simply. He started sweating his wife watching him he couldn't back out now not a chance he flipped the light on his pistol on and heard a gasp.

As Tracey's crimson eyes popped open, she let out a gasp her mind already reeling as the light registered. She quickly got to her feet and began growling the growl quickly turned in to a soul piercing ear splitting scream.

The light blinding her, thoughts entered her mind at this point. Kill, maim, wound, survive, fight, and feed. She threw her slender arms to her sides and let loose another soul piercing scream. She charged the light but as she made her way to the door she could go no farther something was holding her back like a shackle.

Her rage built as she growled and snarled flailing her arms wildly as she tried to claw whoever was holding the light to ribbons.

Keith looked on in what could be described as shock and awe. Before him stands a woman her arms flailing wildly at her sides a rabid look in her red glowing eyes the flashlight gun he was holding fell to the floor and clicked off. The gruesome sounds continued to emanate from the young witch the darkness illuminated only by the faint red glow that surrounded Tracey.

Her eyes where burning with rage her claws slicing through the air around her with slash sound. Rush held her away from keith Kane and Nancy with all the strength his arms could muster which was a lot but he still strained to hold her back being half asleep didn't help with this sticky situation Rush now found himself in. The hunter's arms where wrapped around Tracey's waist as he let out an inhuman growl and flung his friend to the ground.

She slammed against the ground with a thud deep growls still emanating from her throat. But before she could get to her feet and tear Keith's throat out Rush pounced her from about 10 feet away.

He quickly grabbed the pile of sheets that he had been sleeping on and flipped Tracey on her back and then proceeded to wrap the cloth around her upper body.

Kane Keith and Nancy watched in awe as Rush quickly wrapped his arms around Tracey. He forced her in to a corner his back to the wall.

Kane watched as deep guttural sounds began emanating from the hunters throat it sounded almost like purring but deeper. Slowly after a few minutes Tracey stopped growling. Not one of the group said a word throughout the few minutes it took for Tracey's growls to subside. After another five minutes the young woman fell asleep in Rush's arms his clawed hands unlocked and he gently laid Tracey on her side. She slept peacefully as Rush got to his feet.

He let out an angry growl at Keith then spoke his tone angry."What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you have any common sense? You NEVER! EVER! Do that unless you got a death wish" Rush said almost breaking the whisper as he spoke.

For about a half second Keith stood there the hunter's words registering in his brain."Uh… sorry it's just uh… Nancy said you might be in here and I was" Keith was interrupted sharply."Was going to kill me in my sleep is that it huh?" Rush replied his voice almost growling with rage.

"Well no I was just checking to see if you where in here" Keith said meekly he was in no real condition to be arguing with anyone.

"Well let me lay down some rules for ya sweet heart". Rush said as he turned his piercing gaze to Nancy. Her face turned to horror as Rush turned to her" You Don't make Keith or Kane do a goddamn thing unless I say so because if you do anything without me saying you die, it's as simple as that so shut your trap and go to sleep!" Rush said his voice fuming with anger as he walked back in to the room.


	9. Chapter 9: The witch's Rage

Keith grew angry why did he have to listen to this infected? Why did he get to basically yell at his wife?

Keith didn't know. "Hey! Who do you think you are! Yelling at my wife like that. Your nothing but a flesh eating cannibal people like you should be in prison! So don't you dare speak to her like that, you son of a bitch!" Keith said almost breaking the whisper that was meant to not awaken Tracey. Rush raised his clawed middle finger at Keith as he walked in to the room he was sleeping in and layed down.

Keith growled as the hunter layed down."Keith calm down we've all had a long and stressful day things will look better in the morning…" Kane said as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder. Keith shrugged."You got a point" he said reluctantly. His night vision had kicked in and he could see much better now.

He sat down next to his wife and hugged her he couldn't bear to see her so sad he kissed Nancy's head and they all fell asleep. The silence of night returned and the sounds of rats scurrying around was a back drop to Kane's dreams.

Rush's as well he was dreaming of his first hunt. As the roars of common infected filled the air Rush watched a group of survivors. There was man with brown skin dressed in a white office shirt with a red tie and black pants the black man's build was slender and his head was shaven bald. Next to this man was another man much older man his beard snow white, he was dressed in an army green shirt with the sleeves rolled.

On his head was a beret it was green in his hands was what appeared to be a shot gun his build was slightly smaller than the black man but he looked twice as dangerous his legs were masked by army green style pants.

A little ways away stood a man he was much taller than his 2 companions his lip was covered by a mustache the top of his head was bald, his hair very thin. His skin was covered in tattoos and his chest was covered by a black leather vest his legs were covered by jeans worn slightly.

In his hand was what appeared to be a machine gun he was firing wildly in to the hordes nay legions of infected just like his companions.

He stood next to a young woman a brunette her hair in a pony tail that swung around as she fired into the infected hordes that surrounded her and her companions.

She was dressed in a slightly faded but still bright pink track jacket. In her small hands was a sniper rifle her slender legs were covered by worn jeans just like her tattooed friend.

The 4 survivors were backed up against a brick office building. Rush watched intently and picked a target the woman she was the smallest of the group an easy target.

He choked back growls and hiss's as he moved from his position on top of a building to the brick office across the street with a swift leap he was in position. It was the dead of night as he crept along the roof waiting for his chance.

The woman in pink stopped to reload Rush saw his chance he leaped downward with a scream of glee his lips twisting in to an almost malevolent grin. His arms stretched outward he landed right on top of her knocking her off her feet.

Before her companions could react he sunk his teeth in to her arm and began dragging her in to an alley way next to the office building her feet kicking frantically as he did so."Help! Get this thing off me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs terror permeating her voice.

The tattooed man swung around and to his shock he saw his friend being dragged away."Zoey!" he yelled before bounding after Rush and his potential meal."Bill Louis! Cover me!" he screamed as he bolted in to the alley his stride heavy his voice deep. "Francis get her!" Louis yelled as he took his friend's position.

Bill and Louis held the horde at bay while Francis ran towards his friend. Rush could smell someone coming and hear the footsteps.

He didn't want to give up his meal but he was not about to risk dyeing over a meal. His racing thoughts were temporarily interrupted as he inhaled through his nose he smelled something… unlike the rotting flesh and normally surrounded him this smell was sweet and womanly.

The scent smelled of lilac's and was almost intoxicating. The screaming and yelling of his prey was pushed out of his mind as the scent continued to waft in to his now highly sensitive nose.

A pleased purr escaped his throat as he closed his eyes. His prey Zoey as her friends called her stopped screaming and yelling for help as she heard the sound emanating from the infected. "What? Is that hunter…purring?" she asked herself her mind quickening with adrenaline.

As the silence of no screaming filled Francis's ears his heart sank his stride quickened to a spring. Was Zoey dead? Was the hunter feasting on his friend on some desolate roof top somewhere nearby? He didn't know.

As he rounded an alley corner he saw his friends pink jacket. The sound of gun fire stopped abruptly and bill and Louis quickly found Francis.

Bill and Louis opened fire the alley way lit up an orange yellow glow as the thundering of bullets leaving the barrel echoed in to the nigh."Guys! Stop you're going to hit Zoey!" Francis yelled as he slammed Louis's gun to the cold pavement. Before Louis could respond the biker bolted ahead of them and with a grunt punched Rush as hard as he could.

The hunter's pleasant smell trance was broken as a sharp pain came to his brain emanating from his cheek. "Take that you sweatshirt wearing woos!" Francis yelled as his gloved hand knocked the hunter off Zoey. Louis ran over to his friend and helped Zoey to her feet.

Rush leaped up a fire escape that was on the side of the alley. He hung by one hand letting his other hand hang loosely in the breeze. He let out a disappointed growl at both losing a meal and not getting to enjoy his prey's sweet scent."Take this ya son of a bitch!" Francis said as he aimed his machine gun at the infected and pulled the trigger.

But instead of gun fire all that came from the gun was a click."What the-!" Francis said his voice cutting off before he could finish with the f. Louis smirked at his friend's failure even letting out a light laugh.

Francis glared at the black man. Bill remained stoic his eyes locked on the hunter he knew his shot gun would not reach the hunter not at that range.

"Why hasn't he ran off yet?" the old vet wondered as he studied the infected he hadn't had much chance to ever really study a hunter. Francis and Louis had begun arguing about something bill hadn't stopped to care.

He heard a pained groan and instantly he remembered Zoey.

Rush watched as the old man in green pulled a strange red thing off his back and began cleaning and patching up the bite mark he had made.

He was not about to let his prey slip through his fingers he had to take something back to Tracey she hadn't eaten in a few days and was beginning to grow weak and whiney. The girl in pink was out of the question she was now in the middle of the group well protected.

Then he spotted the slender black man on his back was a large backpack It looked like it would have some food Rush wasn't going to risk another attack. He noticed his target was slightly outside the group. The hunter growled softly and then leaped with his usual scream known to all survivors.

His clawed hands extended in front of him his legs stretched out like his arms. He landed on target maybe a little too well.

The impact had knocked Louis off his feet and caused him to skid across the pavement Rush was almost sitting on his stomach as he tried to tear the pack off his back."Hunter on Louis!" Zoey cried her voice laced with a hint of fear.

Bill and Francis whipped around and tried to fire their guns but nothing but a few clicks."Damn it! We're out of ammo people get that hunter off Louis!" Almost before bill finished Francis landed a punishing blow to the hunter's cheek.

But instead of being thrown off like the tattooed man had hoped the blow did almost nothing aside from pissing rush off. He tore the pack off of Louis by severing the straps.

Francis landed another blow to his cheek bill was searching for something to kill him with this situation was rapidly deteriorating and Rush knew it.

The hunter growled and leaped on to Francis's arm then kicked his feet out from under him. He let out a pained groan as he landed on the ground. A sound that was very close to shredding bed sheets emanated from the infected's throat as he began clawing violently at the mustached man under him. "AHHHHHH! Get this thing OFF ME!" the biker yelled as he tried to punch Rush off him but to no avail.

Zoey got to her feet and tackled the hunter off her friend with a grunt her entire body weight ramming in to rush like a battering ram.

Rush was rather stunned as to how the smallest of his prey had knocked him off. He tried to regain his footing but he couldn't with a person hanging off him. With a well placed kick Zoey pinned the hunter he snarled with displeasure and began thrashing violently as Francis stood up. "Ha! Good thing I'm indestructible!" he said triumphantly a smug grin plastered on his face.

Zoey could barely hold the thrashing infected down but then something happened. The same intoxicating smell entered Rush's nose and he almost instantly stopped."Huh? Why'd he stop?" Zoey thought to herself her arm throbbing.

As the calmness descended on to Rush his animal instincts took over. Adrenaline flushed in to his system and he tensed."Damn Zoey where'd you learn to pin like that?" Francis asked as he picked up a brick ready to smash the hunter's face in."Oh the school I use to go to" Zoey replied happily her face lighting up in a smile.

"Oh okay" Francis said his voice in slight disappointment. Rush growled deeply and then overpowered his aggressor. He threw Zoey off like she wasn't even there. "Kill it!" Louis yelled as Francis tried to Crush Rush's skull with the brick.

But he missed. The hunter took advantage of the failed attack and leaped up the walls of the alley like a ninja.

His feet and hands found nooks and crannies to gain leverage as he propelled himself up the wall. As he reached the top of the office building he let out a menacing growl his mouth twisting in to a snarl as Francis watched him eyes piercing with frustration at not getting to bash his skull in.

"Come down here!" Francis yelled as he held the brick in his hand. He glared at the infected Rush let out one more growl and leaped away he was annoyed that he had wasted energy and had nothing to show for it.

As he made his way back to His charge Rush relaxed the adrenaline that had pumped through his veins had worn off and he felt rather drained.

He landed with pin point accuracy on the cold pavement next to a car. The alarm lights flashed and every now and then the car would chirp slightly a warning to all don't touch it.

As Rush crouched down on to all fours and moved he heard a familiar sound and smell.

He cocked his head to the side of the car and heard Tracey's pleased purring. Her scent hung in the air like the scent of rotting flesh that now engulfed the dead city Rush called home.

As he rounded the corner of the car he saw her she was wrapped in a grey bloody tarp her dagger like claws protruding from the slip in where the two halves of the tarp met.

As he half crawled to her she purred happily expecting a meal. He let out a disappointed hiss letting her know he had failed. The witch frowned with disappointment as Rush huddled up against her the wind began blowing like a storm was coming.

She sniffed the air the scent of blood emanating off her companion. She placed a clawed hand on his forehead tilting his head upward causing the hunter to growl with displeasure. Tracey's keen eyes spotted the blood covering the hunter's muzzle and cheeks.

She released his head and pulled the tarp over them both as the wind let loose an eerie howl safe from the wind under the ragged tarp the two infected huddled together for warmth as the rain began to pour. A while later perhaps hours a voice was heard.

"Shut up Chris! Just because we wouldn't find guns doesn't mean we are gunna die now be quiet!" a female voice said as the rain and wind died down as the voice entered Rush's ears he peaked out from under the tarp and saw a sight that made him salivate heavily. Two female survivors with no weapons! What are the odds?

He watched with growing excitement as they rummaged through the cars in the street in search of weapons. Tracey let out a curios yip sound as she leaned against his shoulder he growled at her with displease at her outburst he wanted to catch his prey unaware.

"Hey did you hear something?" a much more timid female voice said. Then another voice "Yea what was that?" the voice seemed to ask the other one.

As Sam looked around she became more and more uneasy what was that sound? She thought to herself."Sam… maybe we should just go this place is freaking me out" her friend penny said her voice already full of fear.

"Don't be silly we need weapons and these cars might have some" Sam said to her timid friend trying to reassure her, the risk of being in the open was worth the reward. Penny's face was etched with fear she held her arms close to her chest.

"Look one more car and we will head to some place safe" Sam said to her friend as she placed a hand on her cheek and moved some of penny's brown hair away from her face."Okay" she said as she offered her friend one of her trademark smiles.

Rush crouched down on all fours under the tarp his prey mere feet away. Despite his best efforts a deep menacing growl escaped his throat. "What was that?" a female voice said fear permeating her words.


	10. Chapter 10: The Kill

Rush's animalistic nature got the best of him and he began growling. His muscle in his legs began to arch he was prepare to make a kill. He screeched as he leaped out from under the tarp it fluttered as he did so. He flew through the air with ease as he landed on his prey the one called Sam."Run run away!" she called to her friend but penny was frozen with sheer Terror her eyes wide.

As Rush began to try and tear his prey's throat out Tracey looked away for some reason she just couldn't bear to watch him make a kill.

She covered her face with the tarp and her clawed hands as Rush's growling echoed through the streets. Rush pinned Sam's arms down and quickly dispatched the prey with a quick bite to the throat blood sprayed from her neck arteries as he death wail echoed through the streets.

Penny was scared out of her skin her eyes were still wide she turned pale an unholy chill ran up her spine as she watched this hooded creature stand up from her dead friend.

As Rush got to his feet blood dripped off his muzzle and attire he heard a faint gasp. His head instantly jerked to the direction in which the sound had emanated from.

There he saw a young woman her eyes covered with glass's she was dressed in blue jeans and a jacket made of fine black leather her eyes were locked on him. He crouched down and growled menacingly the young girl took a step back and Rush took a step forward he was about to leap forward and crush the girls throat when a yip entered his ears.

He looked behind him and saw Tracey she was standing up her claws dangling at her hips.

Her red glowing eyes locked on the food a famished look etched on her face. Rush gesture to the corpse with a point of a clawed, bloody finger. Tracey slowly walked over eyeing the girl slightly before turning to the food. "What?" Penny though as he watched her body seemed to not want to move.

Rush stood up and looked at penny his face twisted in to a snarl. He screeched loudly causing penny to let out the scream of terror she had been holding in it was almost as loud as Tracey's. She then bolted off in to the desolate streets her cries of fear echoing through the streets.

Rush quickly crouched down next to his companion she looked Famished but made no attempt to eat. He let out a bewildered yelp sound. Why wasn't she eating? He thought to himself.

But after a moment Tracey's hunger got the best of her and began ravenously feeding tearing at the food like there was no tomorrow. Rush tried to eat but Tracey pushed him back sending him flying backwards like a rag doll.

He let out an angry growl as if to say "give me some". Tracey responded with a loud growl as she fed Rush shrugged and waited his turn he wasn't about to fight for food with a friend with 5 inch long claws.

The survivors point of view.

Zoë's arm throbbed as bill Louis and Francis made their way in to a safe room. Bill closed the steel door."Here let me patch you up" bill said as he pulled the med kit from his back a genuine look of concern etched on his face.

"Damn I've never seen a hunter drag someone before you alright Zoey?" Louis asked as bill pulled up Zoë's sleeve and began pouring hydrogen peroxide in to the teeth marks in her flesh.

She winced in pain the medicine frothing in the wound."I'm fine Louis" she replied calmly. Francis sat in the corner his eyes full of worry."What's wrong Francis?" Zoey asked as bill bandaged the wound with gauze.

The bikers face was etched with concern as he raised his head to his companion."It's nothing" he said trying to sound tough like his usual self.

But he wasn't fooling anyone."Seriously Francis what's wrong?" She asked as she walked over to him her sniper rifle strapped to her back.

The biker sighed."I feel bad because…." he looked away almost as if he was ashamed."Because of what?" she pressed him for an answer by now the whole group had crowded around him. "Because… I couldn't stop it alright?" he replied reluctantly.

Zoey looked at him with an eye brow raised."Francis you don't need to feel bad this happens all the time whys it bothering you?" she asked as bill and Louis backed up slightly giving the biker some space.

"Well it's just when you stopped screaming I though you died… and your important to me I guess…" he said as he looked away clearly embarrassed at showing that he cared.

Zoey smiled."You're just a big softy aren't you?" she teased her smile turning in to a grin. "Shut up Zoey!" Francis said as he glared at her.

"Oh come on I was kidding! You don't need to worry about me Francis I'm fine" she said as she patted the bikers shoulder.

Rush awoke from his rather pleasant sleep. He awoke but did not move he was still as a corpse as his eyes strained to see in the almost blinding light of the safe room.

After a few minutes his eyes adjusted and he realized it was dawn. He heard a faint sigh and he listened."Well guess I should get up" he though as he stood up his legs arched as usual.

He slowly walked past a sleeping Kane and his friends. He then opened the door and closed it silently.

Once out side he saw that his women had kindly moved the mutilated corpse he had been eating the day before so he would have some food the next morning."That was nice…" he said in the infected language quietly.

After eating his fill he dragged the gruesome carcass away as to not scare his new found companions.

He then remembered Tracey hadn't eaten in a few days."Damn she's gunna need some grub oh well back to the food!" he said to himself.

As he made his way back to the carcass he noticed his women hadn't come running or hug tackled him like usual how peculiar.

When he got back to the carcass he greeted the headless wreck with a grin."Hi mike how's your head?" he said as he laughed holding his sides."Oh come on chap stiff upper lip…" he snickered and burst in to laughter he always did have a sick sense of humor.

"Well buddy I need your arm hope ya don't mind it's going to a good cause… "He said almost sounding like a news reporter getting a good scoop on a headline story. He kneeled down and quickly began severing an arm off.

"Wait... didn't I do this yesterday? Yea I did… whatever happened to that arm I brought back before meeting Kane? Eh no use crying over spilled appendages" Rush said in the infected language chuckling to himself.

After severing the arm he stuffed it inside his shirt pocket and walked off back to the safe room. As he walked down the walk way he smelled the air a sickly scent hung in the air.

"Hmm something's off…" he muttered to himself as he slipped his arm through the safe room door's bars and pulled up the steel rod that blocked the door.

As he walked in he placed the rod back in its place making sure the door was secure. As he stepped quietly over a sleeping Keith he noticed Nancy was looking at him her eyes fearful as usual.

He gave her a ghoulish grin his mouth bloody. She turned pale and fainted Rush put his hands over his mouth barely able to hold back his snickering.

He heard a faint tortured crying emanating from the room next to the one he was in. His snickering had gone away almost instantly as he entered the room he saw Tracey still covered in sheets.

She sat cross legged her claws layed on her lap she rocked back and forth as she cried pitifully. Rush kneeled down next to her. She abruptly whirled her head around and met him with gasp.

"Hey easy Tracey it's me your buddy Rush" he said giving her a big bloody smile. She smiled back "Got you something to eat" Rush said as he pulled out the arm it was rather bloody and a little cold. Tracey eyed the appendage with a famished look but then abruptly looked away.

"Oh come on your hungry and there nothing else to eat now eat up!" Rush insisted as he held the limp in his hands.

Tracey shook her head in protest no way she was eating that. "Oh well guess I'll…" Rush said as he tore off a chunk of flesh and quickly stuffed it in Tracey mouth.

The young witch glared at him then swallowed and opened her mouth like she was going to say something but something else entirely happened.

Her red glowing eyes glazed over with malice as she stood up and threw her arms behind her. Then she emitted a bone chilling scream and ripped the appendage out of Rush's clawed hands almost taking them off."There you go…" Rush said triumphantly.

"What the raptor Jesus was that?" Kane exclaimed as he was jarred awake by a god awful noise."Oh, hey Kane" Rush said calmly as he walked in to the room his attire bloody as usual.

"What's happening?" Kane said as he got to his feet his gloved fists wrapped around his shotgun."Oh I got Tracey some breakfast" the infected said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Kane! What was that?" Keith said as he stood up his revolver clutched in his hands his eyes dim with sleepiness Nancy hid behind him. "It's Tracey Keith" Kane said quickly.

"Who?" Keith asked a he raised an eye brow."Remember the girl you punched and then I punched you because you punched her" Kane replied."Oh yea…wait! Why is she still in here?" keith almost yelled."Oh calm down she's harmless!" Rush said to Keith as Tracey growled loudly in the other room as she ate her breakfast.

"See! Harmless" The hunter said sounding rather cheery. "Well… fine but if she goes nuts there's gunna be hell to pay" Keith said as he sat back down on the floor his wife hiding behind him. Kane turned his attention to Tracey she was sitting cross legged and appeared to be eating something but what? "Hey Rush what's she eating anyway?" Kane asked his sleepiness beginning to wear off."Oh it's a big rat!" the hunter replied as he gave Kane a bloody grin.

"Seriously" Kane said he was in no mood for rush being a smart ass. The infected's grin quickly faded as Kane's face turned in to a serious look."I don't think you want to know" Rush said plainly as he began picking dirt out of his claws. "I'll be the judge of that" Kane replied.

As he peered in to the room Tracey was in he got a feeling of dread which he promptly ignored. As he looked over her shoulder he saw a severed arm already half eaten bone tendons and muscle hung off the mutilated appendage.

Kane jerked backwards his head was spinning and be grabbed a nearby bucket and began violently vomiting how could someone eat someone else? It was a question Kane didn't want an answer to.

"Told you" Rush said as Kane continued to vomit violently almost puking up all of his guts. "Kane what's wrong what did you see?" Keith asked as he moved over to the bucket."Oh god Keith she's… she's eating a freakin' arm!" Kane blurted out in between dry heaves. "What? No way in hell!" Keith says as he walks in to the room.

To his shock and horror it is an arm he calmly walks out of the room the shredded remains of his coat jiggling as he walks. Without saying a word he plops down on his knees and begins vomiting in to the bucket just as violently as Kane.

The hunter sitting in the chair next to the bucket tries to hold back his snickering but before too long he's holding his sides laughing hysterically.

"OH my god! You guys act like you have never seen this before oh my god ha-ha!" Rush said his sides arching his clawed hands wrapped around his chest.

"Enough!" Nancy said as she stood up her face etched with hatred at the hunter. She quickly moved at Rush and slapped him across the face with that distinctive slap sound causing his head to jerk to the right.

Slightly shocked at the attack he slowly turned his head back to its forward facing position. He let out a growl his cheek stinging."What was that for?" he asked his voice slightly agitated.

"That right there is my husband the man I love and I hope to grow old with and then die I won't have a hood wear punk like yourself be laughing at him for tossing his cookies over something that causing people to do that she's eating a human arm for Christ sakes! " Nancy said her voice stern a glare on her face.

Rush thought a moment his arms crossed over his chest."You got a point Blondie it's just I don't have much to laugh about these days all doom and gloom ya know?" Rush replied the stinging in his cheek fading quickly.

"Oh I know it's been awful since the infection started!" Nancy said her glare turning in to a friendly smile.

"My names Rush by the way" the hunter said his tone relaxed. "I'm Nancy nice to meet you Rush!" the blonde replied her ice blue eyes lighting up.

She extended a hand but Rush didn't shake it."Trust me that would now be a good idea…" Rush said at the gesture. "Why?" the nurse asked as she pulled the hand back.

The infected grinned and lifted up a hand exposing the claws that were now his fingernails dried blood coated them mixed with dirt.


End file.
